


Memories From Past to Future

by BlackSkyKitty



Series: Memories of Past to Future [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Carolina is on the swim team, Everyone has blurry memories of each other from normal Red Vs. Blue, F/F, Lots of shipping, M/M, Maine left school and is in the army, Multi, North is Captain of the Basketball team, Reincarnation AU, York is (somehow) vice-captain of the Soccor team, no one dies, the first part is based after season 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyKitty/pseuds/BlackSkyKitty
Summary: After Epsilon sacrificed himself, everything went haywire until. It didnt. They all meet there ends.Now they are teenagers in high school, remembering things from our past life in Project Freelancer, in Blood Gulch, On Chorus and fighting for their lives in multiple places across the galaxy.The only difference? Its high school and no one dies. Just drama, love and dealing with memories that you can even fully recall.





	1. The Beginning of a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a year ago and I thought I would upload it and see what people think. There will eventually be North/York/Wash and all the other ships, but there isnt in the start so yeah.  
> I am trying to write a second chapter, I had difficulty when i first wrote this so.

There was no reason to be around anymore … his purpose was over, fulfilled but… It felt like something was keeping him there even though there was nothing. He had lost everyone he cared for and lost everything he worked for.  
His team was no more, everyone … had died. The last having been the medic, who died in his arms finally happy to be set free from his burdens and his worries.  
But … That left him with more questions and he didn’t know what to do anymore. He … He was left wondering the planets until he found a new purpose, new friends and a new life, however that was something he never found. So right now, this year, this month, this minute … This second, his last second.  
He looked out at a familiar place as his smile never fading away, as he stared out at the place he had first meet them. The last people he had been unluckily enough to lose.  
Where it all started, in the middle of a canyon, in space which they had named Blood Gulch where they, the people he had lost, had once called home. But really. Was it home?

For David, every part of his life felt repeated. For the past sixteen years, people he had meet reminded me of others, however he could never put his finger on just … who they seemed like.  
Even the dreams he had - where he saw blurred faces that were just colours and voices … voices that brought him so much joy … yet so much grief and guilt – he felt like he could not explain what was happening. Why he remembered this … or more so thought he remembered this.  
He knew none of this had happened to him but he just …. Felt like it had happened before, but never with just everyone.  
Sometimes when he was with one of his best friend – someone people called Caboose, he felt like he had done certain things before, sometimes when they were running around in gym, or doing some sport. But it wasn’t always like that.  
It was when he saw a certain face as well. … A girl … one who had fiery red hair and a temper like no tomorrow. Someone he called his sister, sometimes. Just sometimes when he saw a certain facial expression he would notice she reminded him of someone…  
Someone whose name he had yet to learn, but then again he didn’t know any of the names from those … dreams. They never seemed like dreams though, besides Wash did not know exactly how you could have a dream, awake and in the middle of class.  
Then again he was only seventeen years old and in his final two years of high school, expected to be the best in his year by his parents. Like his sister – Lydia – was meant to be. Top of their classes and better than everyone in their year. Or more so that’s what their dad wished for.  
That was not what Wash wanted however. He just … wanted to know what these dreams or more so … visions were. Why he was attached to certain people. 

Wash felt like he was still half asleep as he managed his way towards his locker, not at all noticing the other blonde male sneaking up behind him with a massive grin on his face.  
Normally he would notice and remember important details, however today was not one of those days. The slightly shorter blonde felt out of it today, like his dream – the one he had only a few nights ago, about a man who reminded him an awful lot of his cousin, a boy his age named Church – meant something more than his cousin was different than others. Like he … somehow missed him even though the two did not get along. They were often like fire and ice it seemed.  
So for him the fact his friend - one of his best friends - was sneaking up behind him, it was not that big of a deal. … That was until he was picked up and hugged by the other.  
“Wash! Washhhhh!” There was a loud giggle and David knew exactly who it was. “I missed you Washington!!”  
“Hey Caboose, mind putting me down buddy?” He asked the other in a normal calm voice. “We did not see each other for like two days, I cannot particularly understand how you can miss someone that you have no seen for two days.”  
There was a sad noise as Caboose slowly put down the other. Wash took this moment to turn to the other and noticed his normal giant smile was missing and had been replaced with a frown. “Did you not miss me Washingtub…?”  
A sigh from Wash basically answered the others question, but Wash knew that Caboose was probably not able to pick it up even though he knew Michael was particularly smarter then he let on. “I missed you bud, just had a busy weekend. You know how my dad is.”  
David could hear Michael following next to him as he continued walking the way he had been walking toward his locker and most conveniently Caboose’s locker was almost right next to his. “Oh yyeeeeaaahhhh…. I do not like your dad Washingtub… He is mean.” Wash hummed his agreement before he heard voices behind him, walking past.  
However. These voices, were something he always heard, like he was meant to hear anything they said. He would always look back at the two men whose voices they belonged to. He was … slightly close with the two who he knew were in fact dating no matter what any rumours said about them.  
He knew them both to well to know they weren’t. Every word they said … Every word they shared in their heads to each other … Wash always noticed the hand holding they did or the gentle pokes in each other’s shoulders when they thought no one was looking.  
Wash was jealous of the way they fit together so perfectly, like they were two puzzle pieces specifically made to fit next to the other and as they continued walking, Wash decided to focus back on his locker.  
There was a chuckle before a clank and Wash knew Tucker, the other best friend he had had arrived even though he was usually late. “Watching them again eh Wash? Bow Chika Bow Wow~”  
“Tucker shut up and mind your own business.” There was a slight hiss in his voice as he pulled a textbook or two out of his bag and swapped them with another textbook and two normal books from his locker. “Haven’t you got a test this morning? Should you not be doing your normal ‘last minute studying’?”  
“Nah, I decided to study last night. Had nothing else to do anything, not that you two would know.” Caboose looked over at Lavernius confused at what he had said. “What does he mean by that Washingtub?”  
“It means he has no life Caboos—“ “Hey I do to have a life!” “You were the one who said you didn’t Tucker.”  
There was grumbling from Tucker but Washington barely payed attention to it. He could barely remember where he had to go for first period today especially since he had … slightly more important things to think about.  
He always wondering what was up with the fact he … remembered faces like he knew them. It had always bothered him since he could remember and if he was honest … his first and probably strongest memory would have been remembering his sister.  
Wash can remember looking at her - into her teal eyes –, seeing so much emotion that for a moment … Just a moment he remembered someone. Taller, more athletic but basically the same. Same look, same hair, same wash of colours anyway, same… well everything but Wash never knew what it meant.  
…  
He felt like he would never know. That he would always be left in the dark about this … about the people around him that he,  
… he felt like he knew. Was this normal? Was this how everyone feels?


	2. Sometimes It's Just About A Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Church comes to stay with his cousins leading to Caboose and Tucker wondering about Wash's mysterious cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really sucky and I kinda wish it was more formatted and a little better?? But Im not really sure how to exactly lol. There are alot of short little skips and change of perspective.

Leonard remembers road trips being boring and this one is no different. Just over two-thousand miles from his home to well… Where he would be living for the rest of high school he presumed.  
With his cousins, Lydia ‘Carolina’ Church and David ‘Washington’ Church. People he had not seen since he was a child.  
Never-the-less after a restless two weeks, mostly of Leonard Church being more ‘bratty’ than usual as his father put it. His father decided to send him off to a new high school and away from home.  
Which would be fine, if Church didn’t have this nagging feeling. He had it all week, ever since he dreamed about blurred colours and voices that he hadn’t heard before. Clanks of what sounded like steel, gun fire and pain, from who he didn’t know. Two in particular blurred colours caught his attention. Steel and Yellow and dark but kind of bright, in his eyes anyway, Blue.  
He felt like he knew those colours and the voices but where? And why couldn’t he remember this? He had searched what he would remember hundreds and hundreds of times since that night and could never find out exactly what it was.  
For now his concern is that he and this … person who had been asked to take him to his cousins house, he knew them of course but that still didn’t put him at any ease, still had to cover just over eight-hundred miles to their destination.  
To say Leonard was bored. Was an absolute fucking understatement. 

As soon as David had gotten home, after soccer practice, he had been informed of his cousin staying with them and sent up to set up the guest bedroom. His usual duty when his cousin visited.  
The youngest Church grumbled as he pushed the door to the guest room open, sheets in his hand and threw them on the bed while taking off his shoes and backpack which he put next to the door, hoping to remember them when he left.  
Moving to the closet he pulled pillows and a quilt from it which he pooled in a safe place on the floor as he focused on putting the sheets on, having a little trouble here and there with curses falling from his lips.  
“Having trouble?” Hearing the familiar voice of his sister, he turned to see her at the door drying her hair with a towel. Wash knew she had just finished her swim practice out in the pool behind their house.  
“Yeah well I don’t do this often…” Wash sighed. “Why is Leonard coming to visit again. I mean wasn’t he here…”  
Wash struggled to remember when he last saw his cousin, was it really that long ago? Maybe he was remembering incorrectly.  
“Final year of Junior high.” Lydia hummed with a small chuckle. “I believe the last thing you to said was …. Hmmm “Fuck you”. You two never did get along.”  
“Junior high? Wow that was… Two years ago.” Wash rubbed the back of his head before pulling the sheet into another corner and moving around. “That seems like. Forever ago Caro.”  
“Only because you spent the whole winter break ignoring him and out of the house. You barely even stayed here.” Carolina sighed moving the towel to her shoulders. “You cant do that with him staying till he finishes high school Wash. So promise me, you will try and get along with him.”  
Wash paused and looked at his sister. Carolina had always been close to Leonard more so than he had ever been. But could he? Could he get along with his hot-headed cousin?  
“Oh fucking hell. Fine, I’ll try. But be lucky you’re my sister Caro.” Wash sighed and gave a small smile to his sister.  
“God now if you will excuse me, I have homework that needs to be finished.” Just as she turned around, Wash couldn’t help himself.  
“Caro... Do you ever feel like we have done this before?” Wash instantly looked away and to what he was doing as he spoke. Of course she wont--  
“Sometimes.” The red-headed had stopped a step away from the door. “Sometimes I feel like I’ve been swimming before and I don’t just mean in this … life I guess? I don’t really know. It feels different but I think its just my head playing tricks on me.”  
There had been a moment where Caro had opened up and Wash had missed it. He missed the chance to talk to her as his mouth failed him and he heard her walking away.  
He missed his chance to understand.  
“So I hear your cousin is coming to stay with you.” Wash looked over to see Tucker and Caboose appear on his laptop screen and he rolled his eyes as his friend in dreads spoke. “Is he hot?”  
“If you mean hot-headed yes.” The teen moved over and picked up the laptop that had been resting on his bed. “Shouldn’t you both being doing your homework?”  
“I finished mine!” Gleefully the teen in blue, Caboose, held up a few sheets of maths homework that had messy handwriting over it but from the small glimpse it looked like Michael had been getting right answers.  
“Cant be bothered.” Tucker shrugged and Wash could see him leaning back in his chair. “Besides I waassss working on my soccer skills until Caboose got on. We thought we would come bother the oh great Wash.”  
“Oh my god, shut up while you have the chance.” Wash oved to cover his face with his hand, ears stinging as the blood rushed to them.  
“Soooooo whats this cousin like?” Caboose, sensing the awkward? Or maybe he was just genuinely curious, chirped making the unnatural blonde look up.  
“He’s ….” Wash paused and actually thought about it, but did he even know his cousin well enough? “Well … To me he is annoying and uptight. And hot-headed but … I don’t know him that well…”  
Wash looked away, tucking some of his non-existent hair behind his ear before he heard laughing from his laptop. Looking back, and glaring, he saw Tucker laughing at him and Michael was just smiling brightly at him.  
“Well this is your chance to get to know him…!” Michael told him with a small giggle and looked away from the screen. “Coming mama! Byeeeeee Washingtubbbbbb, Bye Tuck-Tuckkk!”  
It was seconds later he disappeared from the screen and Tucker was just left laughing while David stared at him.  
“You’re an ass.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Im going back to my homework, have fun falling off your chair.” As if on cue, Tucker disappeared from the frame and there was a thump before Wash turned off his computer to return to the homework he had been assigned.  
“David get down here!” Almost six pm. exactly, he was summoned downstairs by his sister’s voice and he knew his cousin had arrived.  
David didn’t want to go, but he knew if he didn’t get up. He would be in trouble. ‘You must always greet people that come over or you meet in certain circumstances’ his father would say. However that didn’t mean he couldn’t take his sweet ass time getting to the living room.  
A hallway, stairs and another hallway all to get to the front door of the house. So that meant he could take atleast a few minutes and that’s exactly what he did.  
By the time he got down to the front entrance, Carolina was picking up one of Church’s duffle bags and seeing her brother tossed one to him as Church stood in the doorway and David knew he had an earphone in his ear.  
“Hey Leonard.” Wash caught the bag which he then through over his shoulder. “Good to see you again.”  
The darker haired male raised an eyebrow at him but seeing Lydia’s expression he sighed, rolled his eyes but nodded to his cousin.  
“It been a while David.”  
“Wash.”  
“Sorry?”  
“People call me Wash.” Wash crossed his arms, turning around. “Appreciate if you called me that too.”  
“When did you pick that up.” Church huffed but Wash didn’t bother answering and just moved upstairs still holding the pack.  
“Leonard be nice.” Lydia glared at him but stood. “We aren’t in middle school anymore.”  
“Yeah Yeah Caro.”


	3. The Pain of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can be painful. This one worse than ever.  
> Memories turn into Dreams that haunt us, but how can you deal with that pain. Voices. Following you into the waking world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super proud of this one-- I was trying to figure out something for it, cause I know I wanted this chapter to have a dream of the past for David and I kinda went for the whole 'Epsilion's memories transferring into David' thing.  
> I was thinking of doing something different for how the three first kinda become actual friends and stuff but. I like this way as well lol.
> 
> Daniel is York and Alex is North by the way.

_Something was different. Wrong._  
_It was like there as someone in his head, interfering with his thoughts. Memories. It was like a tiny blue blur of colour that was appearing and disappearing over and over._  
_Different memories were appearing in his head as the blur moved and appeared and suddenly there was screaming and a burning pain in his ears. From which memory? How does he make it stop?!_  
_He wanted to scream. To cry. But the energy? Where was his energy!_  
_Panic started in his chest as memories past his eyes, blurs of colours and voices. Voices yelling, screaming at him._  
_**‘Calm down…’** A voice. A calm voice. **‘It’s alright.’**_  
_No it wasn’t. This voice in particular sent his mind even more into the depths and he could feel his body disappearing around him._  
_So much pain. Emotional. Physical. Mental. Pain._

Wash jolted up in his bed, cold sweat running down from his forehead to his cheeks and then off onto his sheets. He was shaking. He knew it.  
He could still feel the pain from his nightmare tingling in his hands and his feet. Slowly moving to his fingers and toes before disappearing from his body. But painfully so at that.  
That’s what Wash was trying to concrete on. The pain instead of that dream. He couldn’t even understand it. How. What. WHY?  
He couldn’t figure it out. Did he even want to? Did he want to figure it out? David didn’t even want to think about it, let alone find out what it means.  
However when the pain dulled and faded he had no choice. He had no choice to think about it as the screams rung out in his head, not stopping even for a second.  
“N-No…” He sobbed, covering his head and ears with his hands. “S-Stop… P-Please…”  
It didn’t fade but it forced the memory back into his head. Nothing specific but that blur of blue. It felt like it was in his head while he dreamt. But why? What was it?  
Was he implanted with something? Or was … was it another memory?  
“C-Cant b-be memory…” David tried to be reasonable. “J-Just a dream…”  
Then why did it feel all so real?  
It got to the stage where David couldn’t take being alone in this anymore. He had to call someone. Talk to someone. Carolina was out.  
She wouldn’t … She thought these weren’t anything. Church? No way. They didn’t get along and David knew how cranky he could get…  
Michael wouldn’t understand and David knew it might traumatise him if he tried. Tucker … He couldn’t get anything through Lavernius when he was tired.  
But that was it. David didn’t know anyone else—Wait. Alex and Daniel. He knew them… York (Daniel) had even told him on occasions to call if he needed help.  
They were on the same Soccer team after all.  
But did David feel okay about this? He knew York and North would probably be together. 

There was a small noise that pushed Alex (North) away from his dream. Curling up beside his boyfriend he tried to ignore it, not knowing or caring what the fuck it was.  
But when it continued, he slowly lifted his head to see York’s phone lighting up with a name and number.  
“Daniel…” North huffed and moved a hand to shake his brown haired companion. “Phone… Wake up…”  
There was a whine as the green eye slowly opened and looked at him.  
“You answer it…. I’m tired…”  
“Your phone.” North huffed at him, leaning over to grab it before holding it out to York. “It might be important so answer it already. I have a basketball game in the morning remember…”  
There was another whine as the phone continued to ring, York nuzzling into North’s shirt as he reached up and took the phone.  
There was a moment before York pressed it against his ear, having answered it and Alex moved his large hands through Daniel’s hair, waiting for the call to be over.  
“Hello…” Daniel heard Alex chuckle at how tired his voice was but as soon as Daniel heard the intake of breath of the other side and a small sob he was awake.  
“T-Thank god…” It was a quiet voice but Daniel recognised it and mumbled a short ‘Wash?’. “Y-Yeah—I-I’m so sorry… it-it’s late…”  
York forced himself to sit up a bit, rubbing his eye before he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. North looked confused but pushed himself up, tilting his head and Daniel knew what he was asking.  
“It’s Wash.” York told him, covering the speaker in the phone so David couldn’t hear him before he moved it. “It’s alright Wash, Im always up at-“ another look at the clock caused him to laugh. “Two am, what’s got you all upset?”  
The other side of the line went quiet and a frown from York told North all he needed to know. Gently taking the phone from his significant other he put it to his ear.  
Yeah he was jealous that York was getting called in the middle of the night by another guy. However right now North had other things to think about.  
“Hey David, its Alex. What’s got you calling Daniel so late?”  
“P-Please don’t laugh at me…” Just the other saying that, made North’s heart break a little, especially at how upset the younger man sounded. “….I-I…”  
“Whatever it is. I promise I won’t laugh at you.” North told him. “York won’t either.”  
A small stare between the two, a silent agreement between them before Alex moved the phone and put it on speaker so they could both hear the younger blonde.  
“W-Well…” There was a small sniffle. “G-God this is… is embarrassing.” Another sigh. “…..I had a nightmare…. I-I mean like… P-Pain… Real pain… I-I can’t get the s-screaming out of my he-head either…”  
There was a small shocked look from Alex as he stared at the phone. He always thought of David as a guy who had his shit together and never got nightmares. Bad nightmares anyway. Apparently he had been wrong.  
“A nightmare?” He let Daniel talk. “Well uh. I uh.”  
Pretty instantly he looked to Alex for help. When it came to comforting people who had nightmares, Daniel was the person that would cuddle them while Alex would console them. Since David wasn’t there it was pretty difficult for Daniel, Alex could imagine.  
“Alright a nightmare.” Alex hummed, taking over for his boyfriend who shot him a grateful look. “Pain and screaming. Is the pain gone David?”  
“Y-Yeah… I-It left the s-screaming in my head Alex…”  
“Can you still hear it…?”  
“Y-Yeah… I-Its continuous… D-Different voices… I-It hurts…”  
Alex blinked and paused once he heard that statement. How could Washington tell it was different voices? Had he heard them before?  
That didn’t matter right now, what mattered was getting Wash to calm down. Daniel had obviously noticed the pause and gave Alex a look that told him he needed to speak soon or it might freak their ‘friend’ out.  
“Voices. Right. Ahem. Alright, Wash put some earphones in and watch your window. What’s your address?”  
A pause.  
“M-My address?”  
“Daniel and I are coming over. There isn’t much we can do from here David and I think you need the people around you right now. I know nightmares…” He paused again, thinking of all the nightmares of colours and pain. “And ones with pain that transfers into the real world and screaming that you can’t get out of your head. You can’t be alone for them.”  
He looked to Daniel who knew exactly what he was talking about. While Alex had dreams about pain. Daniel had worse.  
Alex knew that sometimes. Just sometimes. Daniel would dream about screaming and pain. Pain that transferred into his waking world.  
“O-Oh… U-Uh… 24 S Holly Street…” Wash replied a few moments later and he could hear the two rummaging around for keys and probably wallets.  
“We won’t be long.” York told him, turning speaker phone off and put it back to his ear. “Do you want to talk to me while Alex drives?”  
Unlike North, York had yet to gain his drivers licence. Something about him not being able to pass the test after a lot of tries.  
“Y-Yes please…”


	4. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a scramble making it from York's house to Wash's house before anything happens. But did Wash hear something? Or is his hope a little to high?

_“N-North…” Hearing a voice, a familiar voice, so upset and shaky, it only took a moment before Alex’s eyes were open, seeing Daniel York looking at him shaking and obviously upset._  
_“Dan…?”_  
_“P-Please d-don’t go…” Daniel was quick to hug his partner, nuzzling into his shirt and hugging him tightly. “P-Pain… I-I…”_  
_“York shh…” Alex told him, moving his arms around his partner, looking over his head quickly, his tired mind trying to catch up with what was happening. “What happened…?”_  
_“N-Nightmare… S-So much pain…” The brown haired man breathed, shivering. “I-I s-still feel it… I-It won’t go away…”_  
_“Where is it…?” North moved to look Daniel in the eyes, looking over him and as soon as York moved his hands to the cheeks of his face, Alex moved his hands there and gently placed a small amount of pressure._  
_Not enough to hurt Daniel, but Alex hoped it would distract him or help the pain. After a moment he moved his hands to gently rubbing Daniel’s shoulders._  
_As Daniel began to calm down, the tiredness that had been drifting off, hit Alex and his eyes drooped. It was relaxing, just lying here and now that his partner was calming down his instincts were dropping. That didn’t mean he didn’t care and love Daniel. On the contrary, if he could he would have stayed awake, the whole night if he had to._

__

_The only thing that kicked that instinct, to protect, back into him was Daniel tensing up and moving so rapidly up._  
_Alex wasn’t far behind, seeing Daniel with his hands over his head and ears, eyes leaking tears that fell onto the blankets. Moving a hand to his partner’s shoulder, he only moved it when Daniel flinched looking up at him with terrified eyes, mouth slightly agape with terror._  
_“Daniel…?” Alex let out a shaky breath, watching him with scared eyes._  
_“W-Wont…” York shook his head, as if trying to shake the voice away._  
_But it won’t stop. All he could hear in his ears was a scream. Nothing he had ever heard before. He didn’t recognize it. However it won’t stop, won’t leave him alone._  
_“M-Make it stop…” He begged, nails digging into his scalp and skin._  
_It was then Alex gently pulled his partner into his arms, hands moving to hold Daniel in a protective manner. His cheek, gently pressed up against the other man’s and he just began talking. Not all in English, some in Russian._  
_Alex just sat there and talked._

“Alex…!” Alex snapped back into what he was doing, slowing down just in time to stop in front of a red light and shot the slightly shorter man a look of apology.  
“What ha-happened?” He could just make out Wash’s voice.  
“He almost shot a red light, the bad boy.” There was a laugh from the tanner man and North found himself smiling but rolling his eyes.  
“I zoned out is all. I was thinking about something.”  
“Care to share?”  
“Just a memory.”  
That hit David in the chest as he heard one of the other men speak. Did they have memories of a past life too?  
No. There was no way… he had to deal with him being the only one who did and that knew he did. It was too unlikely they did… Besides even if they did, there was Zero-percent chance they even meet in a past life.  
But that didn’t mean his breath this wasn’t taken away by even the extremely small chance. Maybe. Just maybe. They had meet. Maybe they were friends…  
“David? Are you still there man?” Hearing York again, he forced himself back to the present and the conversation at hand.  
But just knowing that, the screaming in his head was worse. More screams and it made Wash tense up and grip the phone.  
“N-No… O-Ow…” He just tried to breathe, to remember it was all in his head.  
“North we got to hurry.” He could barely make out York talking to his partner as he tried to get himself to calm down. “We aren’t too far off Wash, I promise we won’t be long. Just stay calm.”  
David tried to feel reassured from York’s words but part of him couldn’t. He was scared and it was then, how tired he really was hit him.  
Mixing with the screaming it caused Wash’s body to tense up and pain ran up from the bottom of his spine, all the way up his back and to his shoulders. His hand cramped and he let out a sob which on the other side of the phone made York panic.  
“Something’s wrong Alex.” The two exchanged looks and Alex moved a hand to the satnav which beeped and showed them there were only about a block away from David’s place now.  
“Don’t panic.” He then moved his hand to Daniel’s arm which he squeezed before moving his hand back to the drivers wheel. “A minute tops.”

“Which one is your window?” Alex had been right and now the two were standing at the front of a mansion type house, the taller of the pair pulling himself over the fence, taking the phone while the other pulled himself over as well.  
“F-First w-window… S-Second floor… O-On the right of the house…” Alex could hear how distressed Washington was getting now and looked around before spotting the window, where he could see even a little light.  
“York, can you get up there?” York looked to where his partner was watching and hummed before nodding.  
“Think so.”  
“Be careful.”  
York was quick to nod, moving his hands to the bricks that weren’t quite correctly placed, taking his time as he scaled the wall of the house.  
“York is almost there… Can you open the window for us David?”  
“I-I…” There was a pause. “I-I’ll try…”  
There was sound of shuffling on the other side and then a thump, and a squeak which made Alex wince slightly.  
“M-My hand seized up…” The blonde heard the other man speak and Alex took a deep breath.  
“Don’t worry. We got this then.”  
York, having heard the conversation, looked down only for a moment before pulling himself up to the window. Pushing his feet to a proper place, he moved a hand to try and push the window up and after a few moments of work it lifted and opened the window enough for York to let himself take a breath in relief.  
Pulling himself up a bit more, he got into a different position, one where he had an easier time, and pushed the window up before pulling himself up and into the bedroom only to fall and land on the floor.  
The first thing he saw was the blue, yellow and steel shirt and looked to see Wash sitting on the floor beside his bed and the two just stared at each other.  
“Thank god.” York smiled and crawled over, not being bothered to get up, he was tired for Christ’s sake, and gently took the phone from Wash before pulling the younger man into his arms before he spoke into the phone. “Im up North. Be careful with the bricks coming up.”  
“Got it.”  
It was silence for a moment as the two hung up, York putting the phone to the side and North pocketing the phone and then zipping up his jacket pocket.  
For the moment it was just York and Wash and Daniel had to deal with that.  
“It’s alright…” Daniel told him, holding him close and he could feel the other tensing up in his arms and taking deep breaths.  
“I-I’m sorry…” He heard Washington say, as he moved his hands gently down David’s back.  
It was a moment before he heard a voice and saw North at the window, pulling himself inside. Daniel felt himself relax as his partner made his way over, after taking a moment to catch his breath, and sat himself down on the side of David and Daniel.

“Can you still hear the screaming…?” Alex moved close, pressing his side against Daniel, almost in a protective maneuver, but moved his hands gently through the dyed blonde hair that belonged to Wash.  
It was a short nod and Alex looked to Daniel, the two speaking silently as Alex moved to gently pick up David, the teen squeaking before looking up at the larger blonde tears still slowly falling down his cheeks.  
Daniel moved to sit on the bed, Alex moving after him and sat down David still on his lap. The two shuffled a little before Daniel was hugging both men, head gently on David’s shoulder as he began to softly speak. Alex let David hide in his shoulder as they tried to calm the screaming in Washington’s head.

“Well what do we have here?” There was soft laughing as Carolina stood outside the door to her brother’s room.  
She had gone to wake him up for school, “David slept in? That’s a first.”, but once getting to his room she noticed he was laying on top of two familiar faces. Daniel York and Alexander Dakota.  
She just watched, softly smiling before she noticed her cousin moving down the hallway, still in pajamas and waved him over.  
“Come check this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the last chapter better but I still love this chapter. I think I love the ending of it the best. I can just imagine Carolina standing there and Church being all "The fuck is going on" and taking blackmail with him.  
> Also I wanted to highlight that Daniel and David take the situation of the "pain and screaming in their ears" very differently. Both because they are different people and because one was alone and one was with someone they trusted.  
> So yeah, I hope I highlighted that!  
> And the yelling, for Daniel was just one person and I think in the end I made it like seven different people (including AI's). So there is that different level of balance between them.


	5. The Reddest of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love that started in a Cafe ends in a Cafe.
> 
> Simmons and Grif meet up but fight. Can Donut and Doc get them back together without even knowing they are together?

A certain dark brown haired male sat at a table at a cafe, laptop on the table in front of him. Beside the black and red laptop, that currently had Word up on it, was a cup with what looked like tea in it and beside that was a small plate with half eaten cookie on it,  
Richard “Dick” Simmons had ordered it when he arrived and knew his partner would finish it when he arrived.  
Sighing Richard typed a few more words of his essay, picking up his tea in the other hand and took as sip as his eyes scanned over what he had just written before squinting slightly.  
Putting the cup back down he pulled off his glasses, wiping them on his shirt before placing them back onto his place and trying to read over the words once more.  
“Better…” He muttered to himself and looked towards the door and then outside, through the windows that lined some of the tables.  
Simmons had specifically chosen a table that didn’t have a window behind it, mainly because while he was dating, neither he nor his partner were ready for people to know yet.  
Simmons did love his partner, however everyone always saw them fight. Richard can remember comments about them never working well together and that while some of the students ‘shipped’ them together, even they didn’t think it would work.  
It made his heart ache because he did love Dexter, even if they didn’t always agree or get along. Sure the other was lazy and not every active but that’s what made Richard love him.  
Those aspects of Dexter also helped Richard relax just as Richard ‘helped’, when he meant help he mean push, Dexter into doing things. Homework. Work around his house or even just getting up and going out.  
There was a small ‘ding’ from the bell at the door and Richard looked over, pushing his glasses up his nose. Spotting him the chubbier tan coloured male began to move over, a backpack over his shoulder and he was currently eating an oreo. Simmons moved to close his laptop, pulling his laptop off the table and into a computer case, looking up again when a backpack was thrown in the corner of the opposite seat and then Grif sat down opposite, shoving the rest of the oreo in his mouth and Simmons noticed the irritation seeping off him.  
“You alright Grif…?” He kept his voice a little soft, blinking at him.  
“Fucking Sarge put me on detention tomorrow for fucking eating in class.” He rolled his eyes, putting a hand on his cheek and leaned against the table.  
“You know you shouldn’t eat in class..”  
“Of course you take his side. You’re such a suck up Simmons.”  
Simmons flinched and looked at him, obviously hurt and looked away. There was a moment where he tried to figure out what to say and then sighed.  
“So what if I am Dexter.”  
Grif looked over, knowing now he had fucked up. Richard only ever called him Dexter when he was upset. Well and truly upset.  
“I can’t help if I am.” He crossed his arms and looked away, tearing up behind his glasses.  
“Simmons—“  
“Heyyyyyy you twoooo.” There was a laugh and suddenly Donut appeared, clad in a pink shirt and skinny jeans and grinned. “You seen Doc?”  
Simmons looked over quietly and shook his head while Grif shrugged and looked away, digging back through his bag for another oreo.  
“Awwwww. We were meant to meet up hereee.” Moving his hand to his hips, Donut laughed. “Well I’ll wait~ Oh wait. Why are you guys here.”  
“I was meant to be helping Grif study… You know… Until he decided to be a jackass.” There was a small glare to the male on the other side of the table.  
“Grif.” Donut moved and poked the others cheek. “Comeee onnn. Be nice to him.”  
“Piss off Donut. Mind your own business.”  
“It is my business! You two are pretty much best friends and best friends shouldn’t fight.”  
“No Donut, you should mind you own business.” Richard sighed pushing his glasses up again, as they were falling off his nose, and glared softly at Donut not noticing Grif do the same.  
“Awwwww. You two are cute.” Donut grinned at them. “You two are soooo meant for each other!”  
“D-Donut…!” Richard went red, eyes widening and looked to Grif and then the man clad in pink again.  
Did he know about them? No he couldn’t. This was just a Donut thing to do. Donut couldn’t know, Simmons tried to reason with himself.  
Taking a deep breath, he felt the redness of his cheeks spread to his ears.  
Blurs of red, pink and orange ran past his eyes almost teasing him. He knew those colours. He had seen them before … somewhere.  
He had dreamt of them before… But bigger and around him…  
“Simmonsss.” Hearing Donut he snapped his head back, and then to Grif who was looking at him slightly worried.  
“Im fine.” The nerd crossed his arms and huffed. “I just wish you wouldn’t say we are cute. We aren’t cute.”  
“Uh. You are going to get him onto that again stuck-up.”  
“Now Dexter.” A new voice but one they all recognised. Doc. “You know that isn’t a positive way to speak about someone trying to help you.”  
“Doc!” Donut turned and embraced the slightly taller male who stumbled back, almost falling over in the process, only for him to hug back. “There you are!~”  
“Uh look who arrived.” Dexter rolled his eyes, finishing yet another oreo as he went back to digging around in his bag.  
“S-Sorry Donut.” There was a smile on the darker man’s face as he and Donut parted. “Got held up. Shall we go—“  
“Rule the world.” There was then a small amount of laughter, obviously from O’Malley.  
Frank “Doc” DuFresne was stuck with another voice in his head, but everyone who know him thought of O’Malley as another personality. O’Malley wasn’t … the most pleasant person, so how Donut managed to put up with the voice was beyond both Richard and Dexter’s imagination.  
“Of course.” Donut looked back and winked at the pair at the table as he wrapped an arm around Doc’s waist and began towards the door. “You two be nice~”  
“Fuck Im out of fucking oreos.”  
“Good.”  
“Fuck you.”  
There was a huff as they both looked away. The taller of the two fiddled with his laptop case and reached into his bag, feeling around before pulling out a box which he slid across the table only for them to fall off and land in the other’s lap.  
“What.”  
“Shut up.” Simmons huffed. “I know you like oreos and I figured… You might want another box of them. I don’t like them so just take them.”  
“Score.”  
There was sounds of the packets opening, no chatter between the two as Grif opened them, eyes sparkling.  
“Thanks Simmons.” A pause and Richard looked up to see Grif pausing before taking a bit.  
He watched the other’s face light up as he ate the oreo in his hands, pushing the box on the table and away from him.  
“I love you Simmons.”  
“Huh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the ending to this chapter. I kinda like the idea that its the first time one of them has said it, 'hence the shock. Also introduction of the Redsss~ I feel like this story has been all about the Freelancers and the Blue team so. Hence the Red Team chapter.  
> Sarge would probably be a teacher so he isn't really in the chapter. But he will be. Soon I hope.  
> Uh. Also I know there isn't a lot of insecurity in this chapter from Simmons, I kinda made the insecurity onto Grif, mainly because. He can have it to. Just in a different way, hence all the oreos.


	6. The First 'I Love You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons talk. Donut and Doc are up to spying and the news of Church gets around.

“…You love me?” After Grif had spoken, Simmons’ head snapped back and now the two were staring at each other.  
“W-What no…!” Grif could obviously see Richard’s shock instantly, denying what he had previously said.  
“Y-You love me…!” Simmons spoke quieter and quickly looked around before blinking at himself.  
Why did he look around? Was he afraid someone heard him? Why should he cared. Grif loves him! So why was he anxious?   
Why was anxiety filling his chest and stomach, making him scared and he could feel his lungs losing air. Nono he had to stay calm because someone loved him! Grif loved him…!  
Moving a hand over his mouth, he feel tears appear in his eyes as he moved his other arm to grab Grif’s arm, hoping he would notice Simmons’ panic as he tried to get air into his lungs.   
It took Grif a moment to even work up the courage but as soon as he did he noticed his partner looking distressed. Panic was instantly in his chest and he was looking at Simmons, trying to figure out what was going on. Seeing the tears made his panic worse and moved to take the hand on his arm into his, squeezing it.  
He could see Simmons’ moving his hand, that was covering his mouth, to take Grif’s hand, tried to speak before closing his mouth and moving his hand back to push his glasses up and wipe his eyes.  
“I-I’m sorry--..” Grif paused in his speaking, trying to calm his anxiety before he continued to speak. “J-Just forget it.”  
Simmons’ looked up quickly, eyes wide and he shook his head. Taking another breath he tried to calm himself. He didn’t want to forget. Grif loved him and he loved Grif. He wanted Grif to know that, however to do so.  
First he had to calm himself down. He tried to remember what he had taught himself, since he has learnt a lot in the years he has suffered from anxiety, taking deep breaths and squeezing Grif’s hand when he exhaled, trying to keep Grif calm as well.  
Not many people even knew of Grif’s anxiety, which part of his problem with eating so much was because it was his way of dealing with his anxiety. Of course it wasn’t all because of his anxiety. However there was some of it that did.   
It meant Simmons had to help Grif out as well as himself, and Grif had to help Simmons and deal with his own anxiety as well. Maybe that’s one of the reasons they were good together? Simmons didn’t know.  
“G-Grif.” Simmons forced his voice out, taking another deep breath as Grif slowly looked over. “I-I love you too…”  
It took a moment before Grif even looked back over and the two exchanged eye contact, a small smile between the two of them.  
“I-Im sorry for triggering your anxiety.” Grif grinned slightly, leaning back but refusing to let go of Richard’s hand.  
“I-I um… triggered your anxiety as well Dexter…” Simmons frowned, looking around for a moment before moving and kissing the back of Dexter’s hand, being careful not to drop his laptop, and sat back down blushing.  
“We both did.”   
There was a moment between them as they laughed and smiled, Simmons laugh quieter and a little bit more shy.  
“Movie?”  
“Hmm sure.” There was a shrug from Grif as he pulled his bag up and stood, looking at Simmons. “You coming?”  
Simmons laughed again but nodded, packing his bag with his laptop and stood only to see Grif at the door.  
‘I still can’t believe he loves me.’ Simmons moved after him, pushing up his glasses on more time.

“Hide!” There was giggling as a man in a pink shirt pushed a darker skinned man into the small alley beside the café only to see two people walk past seconds later. One tall and with brown hair and the other shorter with tanner skin.   
There was more giggling as the shorter of the two watched them only to have the other laugh and move out of the alley once they past.  
“They are so cute!” The one in pink commented, moving to stand beside his partner before hugging the other from the side. “Im soooo glad they are together.”  
“How can you tell Donut…?” Doc looked to his partner, gently pushing his glasses up.  
“Didn’t you notice…?” Donut looked up, gently poking Doc’s nose before explaining. “Simmons kissed Grif’s hand! And when they went past they were holding hands silly.”  
“Oh right cause that’s obvious.” His eyes darkened a little before O’Malley rolled his eyes.   
“Oh hello O’Malley!” Franklin chirped and smiled. “How can I help you sweetie?”   
“No you can’t. Unless you have a four-cylinder engine part.” There was more laughter after that. “Still trying to take over the world?” There was another giggle and a hum. “Mind if I talk to my boyfrienddd O’Malley?”

 

“Hey Grif…?”  
“Hmm?” Grif looked over, drink in his hand as they walked away from the movie theatre. “Also do we got to walk? Can’t we just. Take a cab?”  
“Can I stay with you tonight? Hmm … My dad is coming home tonight and you know how much we don’t get along…”   
There was a pause as Dexter slowed down, taking Simmons’ hand in his own with a small and quick nod.  
“I mean. Your dad is a fucking asshole. You can crash at my place.” There was a gentle nudge on the shoulder once he kept walking. “…But for real can we get a cab?”  
“Thank you.” Richard smiled slightly and fixed his glasses. “You know walking is better for you and for the environment Dexter.”  
“Fucking- Simmons they are driving anyway.”  
“So?”  
“So it won’t fucking matter if we get a cab. It will still be driving either way so let’s just get a cab.”  
“Stop your whining. Next time if you’re lucky. Wait didn’t you drive to school?”  
“No.”  
“What. That’s different.”  
“Yeah well I ran out of gas.”   
There was a pause and a shrug from the tanner male before there was laughter between them.  
“You need to get some money then Grif. Maybe try getting a job?”  
“Uh. But they are so much worrrkkk. I would rather nap I mean seriously.”  
“What about a job where you got to cook cakes, cupcakes and cookies all day?”  
“…..That sounds perfect.”  
“Try a café or a bakery then.” Richard leaned over and gently pushed his partner.   
“Uh. But they are all on the other side of town. It’s hard enough to get to school.”  
“Your house is closer to them than school Grif. Come on it might be fun. Ill even… W-Wait no..”  
“You should apply.”  
A pause.  
“What?”  
“Get out of your shell smart-ass.”  
“But—What if I had to serve customers? What if I fucked up the orders? What if I drop something? What—“  
“Okay okay calm down. Jeez. Just a suggestion.” Grif took another sip of his drink. “Oh hey you hear about the new kid starting next week in our year?”   
“Huh? N-No I didn’t. Who…?”  
“Fucked if I remember. I heard he was the cousin of um. Oh what’s his face. He fucking hangs out with Caboose.”  
“Oh! Uh. Tucker or Wash?”  
“Wash. I heard Wash is his cousin so. I bet he will be as fucked up as him.”  
“Wash isn’t fucked up Dexter.”  
“Oh yeah he is.”  
“He isn’t.” Richard huffed. “Wash is different. Just like we are. He has his own stuff to deal with.”  
“What the fuck ever you say.”  
“How did you hear about the new kid anymore Grif?”  
“Some fuckers on the Soccer team. Heard them talking on my way to meet up with you.”  
“What were you doing walking past the soccer field?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. Im not particularly proud of how exactly Grif and Simmons have communicated in this however since it's been a while since I've seen Red Vs. Blue (I have watched Season 15 yet so) Im actually kinda happy how it turned out?? The end conversation is kinda better.   
> I did wanna bring up Church in this chapter because ya know. Normally news of the 'new kid' gets around pretty quick.


	7. Worst Morning Ever. Of All Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church is finally at school but ... How does he know the good-looking guy that is Caboose? Does North want to deck Wash for calling York at 2 am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it has been a while, I didn't even mean for it to be this long between this and the last chapter. I apologize and I will try and get uploading again because, holy fuck. I love this series. This is probably my favourite chapter so far as well, especially that ending--

Have you ever felt like you were about to meet someone extremely important? Ever felt like, once you meet them your life will never be the same. That you’ll be a better person because of them.  
Have you ever felt like, that person you’re about to meet … Is someone you have met before? That they knew you before you were even born?  
The moment Leonard ‘Alpha’ Church stepped out of his cousins’ house … His new home this morning … That’s the feeling he got.  
Did he know who it was? No. He didn’t even think it was possible that he knew the person he was going to ‘meet’. The only people he knew around here where his cousins and his uncle.

“Oi Church, hurry up man.” The dark headed teen snapped out of his trance when he heard his cousin, who was now waiting by the mailbox with his arms crossed, speak.  
In return there was just a huff as Leonard moved after David, the darker haired teen just moving past his lighter haired cousin, causing the other to turn and follow.  
“Oh, by the way, next time make sure your company is out of the house before its time to get up Wash.”  
Wash paused for a moment, continuing to walk beside Leonard. Did he mean North and York? How did he?

“Who the heck are you talking about dumbass?”  
“Don’t even fucking try playing innocent, Lydia found you three curled up together sleeping, not two days ago.”  
Wash could already feel the blush blossom on his face, creeping up his cheeks to the back of his neck and his ears. God, he hated his blush.  
“What—I.” Wash went to argue but stopped when he saw Church look at him and rolled his eyes. Wash knew there was no point arguing after the blush was too visible. A clear point to Church. Fuck him.  
“Your blush gives you away, oh so fucking easily idiot.”  
“Fuck off Church.”  
Was it going to be like this all the way to school? The lighter haired cousin knew it probably would. He and Church were like fire and ice at times. “Hey David—“ “Wash.”  
“…Wash. Is there anyone I know at this stupid school?”  
Wash blinked, looking over at the shorter teen who was looking at the ground and then scowled once he noticed the taller look at him confused. He almost went to insult the other, before Wash spoke.  
“Uh, I mean. Not that I know. I doubt it and even if there was, I doubt you’ll meet them.” Wash shrugged, moving his hands to his bag where he rummaged through it for a moment even if it was to just mask his thinking, however even as he was looking into his bag he couldn’t help but notice the short and almost dismissive nod.  
Just that alone told Wash all he needed to know about this day. It was going to be long.

 

“Wash man hurry up!” Wash looked over to see York run past him, hair already out of place and in the soccer uniform. Shit that right, they were practising this morning.  
“Uh yeah sorry!” Wash looked at his cousin who was watching York run off and Wash just sighed. “Shut up, I gotta go, uhhh.”  
He looked around and spotted the blue shirt of the taller one of his friends before moving to grab his arm, ignoring the huff he had heard from his cousin.  
“Oh hey there Wash! How was your afternoon? Did you finish that homework? I wish I did…” Wash could hear the pout in Caboose’s voice. “I got confused…”  
“That’s great--- Actually I have someone who can help you.”  
“Oh really?! Who is it?” Wash smiled slightly at his friend’s obvious excitement. “Are they cool, oh! Do they have any sandwiches? Do you think they would share if they did?”  
“I doubt it Caboose bud,” Wash answered, leading his friend back to his cousin who was now turned towards the doors into the school. “Leonard man, here uh your guide.”  
Church huffed and turned around about to snap back but froze at who he saw and holy fuck was the dark haired teen amazed.  
Blonde hair, tall or at least taller than Wash, muscles … His eyes. Holy fuck, Church almost swore out loud when they connected eyes. The taller man, however, closed his eyes before Church could, which also caused him to snap out of whatever trance that had been.  
Wait. The smile. Holy fuck, Church felt butterflies in his stomach.  
“Uh Church this is my buddy Michael Caboose. Caboose, meet my cousin.”  
“Oh! This is mister annoying, uptight cousin man isn’t it!” Caboose looked to Wash, eyes sparkling. Church saw, barely, Wash flinch slightly knowing he was going to pay for that comment later. “Uh yeah, buddy. His name is Leonard Church.”  
“Church!” Caboose chirped and ginned.  
“I got to run to practice, but can you show him around for me bud? I’m sure he can help you with that homework.” Wash patted the taller man on the shoulder.  
“Of course!” Caboose looked to Church and clapped his hands together. “I shall show him around for Washingtub.”  
“Washington, ‘Boose.”  
“Right! Washingtub!” Wash just shook his head and waved before he ran off towards the locker rooms to change.  
That just left Caboose and Church, and by this time Church had figured out that feeling from earlier.  
This. This was the feeling. _He_ was the feeling and Church swore it had just been one of those things that you feel but nothing ever happens.  
This wasn’t that, it so wasn’t that.  
“So you’re Church!” Caboose grinned. “I'm Michael Caboose, but for some reason everyone just calls me Caboose…” The taller man giggled. “I still don’t really know why! Oh is it true what Wash-Wash said? You can help me with my homework?”  
The taller male watched as Church blinked as he snapped back to his senses and let what the blonde had said.  
“Uh. Sure I guess?” Caboose grinned and then grabbed Church’s arm. “Uh hey woah. No. Space.”  
Church tried to push Caboose away but the stronger and more energetic of the two didn’t even notice and walked into the school, Church having to speed-walk to keep up.  
Stupid tall people and their tall legs.  
One day Church would have his revenge, however, that didn’t stop taller people from making him speed-walk now.  
Sometimes Church hated his life and his luck.

“Hey, vice-captain.” Wash jogged over to York after practice was over and the slightly taller, ‘come on its 2 inches!’, man looked over from what looked like was halfway through a sentence with Alex. “You wanted to talk to me after training?”  
“How did you?” Wash pointed back to where the team was running off. “The great vine. Fuck.”  
The taller men chuckled and shared a look, causing jealousy to flare up in Wash’s stomach. He wanted something like that. Like he had once had with Maine before their mutual breakup and Marcus’ deployment.  
He missed Marcus.  
“So uh what’s up?” Wash asked, forcing Marcus out of his head.  
“Daniel and I wanted to talk about the other night.” Fuck. This was it. He was going to get hit.  
“Uh waitwait. Alex, I’m sorry I rang Daniel, I just really didn’t know how else to ring and he’s super nice and I knew you would be with him because. I uh. Know you to are like best friends.” Wash began to ramble, even going as far to say ‘friends’ because he knew they still didn’t want people to know. “I just didn’t really have anyone else to talk to and I uh. That’s really no excuse just please don’t hit me!” Wash closed his eyes and his shoulder’s tense.  
The blonde and brunette looked at each other, a small ‘oh’ between them. David thought. Fuck. They needed to fix their fuck-up.  
‘We. I’m not going to hit you.” North told him, hands waving and watched the younger man look up. “We just wanted to ask you something.”  
The two boyfriends looked at each other in a silent agreement that they were going to do this. They were going to do it.  
“Uh yeah…?” Wash asked head tilted slightly.  
“Have you ever thought.” York couldn’t help his grin as he looked to Wash. “Have you ever thought memories are like. The worst things ever. Of all time.”  
“I mean—“ Wash began to speak before his eyes widened and he stared at them.  
Wait. How did they know that phrase?!


	8. Let's Not Set Fire To Our Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some adventures of Franklin Delano Donut and Frank DeFresnu, and one GIANT dog.

To say Franklin Delano Donut was blind would be incorrect. Sure the blonde haired shortie knew his vision and hearing in one side of his face wasn’t as well as the other side, which was caused by a car crash many years before, but that didn’t mean he was blind or even deaf.  
He could be a little too focused on things sometimes, like how fucking gorgeous Doc was, and could miss things but he liked to think if it was something important, like just how much Simmons and Grif liked each other, he could remember it.  
So, then why could he remember things? Like blurs of armour and gunshots. They seemed so unimportant to him and he didn’t even think they were his memories. So then why could he remember them? Why were they so difficult to forget?  
Why were they so familiar.

Mornings for Franklin weren’t really the best, being in a toxic environment, which was his family, wasn’t ever really the best.  
Having an older brother who was the best at _everything_ , was never the most amazing ‘thing’ to have. Especially when you were compared to him at everything you did. Maybe that’s why Donut never brought friends home. Never told his parents he was dating anyone, never said he was dating Doc, and never even told them he was gay.  
Franklin knew anything he would tell them would never go well, especially when they didn’t have the greatest view on the LGBT+ rights, to begin with.  
“Donut….!” Franklin snapped out of his thoughts, looking back only to find the darker-skinned male that was his boyfriend running towards him.  
The bleached scarred teen stopped, turning his body fully back and grinned, hiding his thoughts and pain behind a smile.  
“Frankie!” Donut watched the slightly taller male move over to him, moving to place a kiss on the other’s cheek.  
Had Doc and Donut had their first kiss yet? Well. It’s not like it’s anyone business, but. As much as people thought they had, neither was really ready for that? No that was a ‘lie’ they would say to each other. Really? They were nervous the other didn’t want to kiss them, that they would leave, even if that was an anxiety they knew was wrong, plus Donut wanted it to be special.  
Like a Unicorn Ice Cream Sandwich with sprinkles and chocolate.  
“How was your afternoon Frankie?” Donut asked, taking the taller teen’s hand as he turned and they began to walk towards school together, which was still a ways off.  
“Oh you know, same old same old.” Doc hummed, a small smile on his face. “O’Malley trying to make plans for his ‘world domination’, trying to do homework. My da wanting me to be a doctor. I mean blah, I can’t…”  
There was a shiver from Doc as he thought about one the fears Donut knew he had. Blood. The stuff of ‘horror’.  
“Cheer up…! I hear that new kid is here today.” Donut nudged Doc trying to distract him from the obvious problem. “I’m sure Wash will have introduced him to Caboose by the time we get there, so we can go meet him if you like.”  
“I’m not sure Franklin…” Frank frowned, eyes drifting to the ground, his free hand pushing his purple-rimmed glasses up his face slightly. “If he’s anything like anyone from the Church family, he will barely see me…”  
“if he doesn’t see you, I’ll make him….!” It was a very weak argument, Donut only had a good throwing arm and he was never really one for violence, but just seeing the small smile that lit up Doc’s face, made it worth it.  
“Oh…” Donut looked down when he remembers his brother was returning home for the summer between college semesters today. “My brother’s home today so … I doubt I’ll be allowed to hang out, can we make a raincheck on our date? I swore I thought he wasn’t coming home until tomorrow but blah. Of course, he’s coming home today.”  
Even without his brother home, he always made a statement in his life.  
“I-It’s okay Franklin,” Doc answered, the teen with bleached blonde hair feeling a squeeze of his hand. “When do you think you can make it…?”  
“How about Saturday? I know it is a few days away, but we can have the whole day. No teachers, no parents, no friends. Well I mean expect for us!” Donut turned, taking both of Doc’s hands and grinned, swaying slightly. “It’ll be romantic as all hell!”  
“You always make everything romantic Donut.” Doc countered back, almost playfully, a small laugh emitting from him.  
“You know I have to make everything romantic as heck for you Doc…!” 

“So should we go meet this new kid?” Donut looked at Doc, head tilted as they walked through the front gate of the school they attended.  
“Well… Sure?” Doc still seemed a little unsure. “How do we even know where they will be Donut?”  
“Well, if this new kid is related to Wash and that scary sister of his…” There was a small pause as Donut shivered, imagining what might happen if Carolina heard him call her scary. “He is most likely with Wash-Posh, cause Carolina always go swimming in the morning from what I know, and that means Caboose as well cause the blues are like glued together.”  
“That … Doesn’t really mean we know where they are.” Doc answered before his eyes went from their usual purple colour to a deeper colour. “If we find them, can we burn them to the ground along with this god-forsaken place? Muaha.”  
Donut looked back to where ‘O’Malley’ knew stood and smiled, poking his nose, the other growling and stepped back, while Donut moved his hands to his hips.  
“O’Malley sweetie, what have I said about that? You know I love both you and Frankie, but you know killing isn’t right, especially friends.”  
O’Malley then proceeded to huff and then laugh. “Friends? What friends? Haha. Why would I need friends, friends are useful pieces of particles that have no need being anywhere near me.”  
“Sorry O’Malley, but since I’m Doc’s friend and loyal boyfriend, that also means I’m your friend and you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”  
“…Oh god.”  
Donut watched as Doc’s eyes returned to normal, looking around before looking to his partner and flushed red.  
“O-O’Malley again?” Franklin asked, adjusting his glasses with his hand as he tried to ignore the awkwardness he now felt.  
“Frank, don’t worry about O’Malley.” Donut took his partner’s hand again with a smile. “He is you remember? Besides, I can take care of O’Malley anytime he decides to cause trouble.” There was a wink from one teen to the other. “Now shall we go find Wash and Caboose…?”  
Doc looked up and nodded. “Of uh. Course. I apologise.”  
“You haven’t done anything wrong.”

By the time the two had found what little of the ‘Blues’, as they were often called around the school, were at school before school, Donut and Doc had managed to meet Emily Gray, who was a new teacher from what they knew and seen Sarge for the first time that day. Not many students really knew how close Donut and the ‘Reds’ were to Sarge. Yeah, he was a pain, but he still somehow was close to them. Even if Grif did ‘hate’ him as much as he said he did.  
It was in the cafeteria the dark haired teen and bleached blonde haired teen caught up with the ‘Blues’, well mainly Caboose and Washington’s cousin as Wash seemed to not be there and almost everyone in the school knew Tucker wouldn’t arrive until the moment the bell rang, and Donut pulled his partner towards them, waving over others heads.  
Caboose hadn’t even seem to notice until the dark haired teen across from him pointed it out, causing Caboose to look over, eyes lit up before he stood.  
“Biscuit!” It almost stopped Donut in his tracks when he heard that. He knew that, someone had called him, not. Not him. Someone had called someone else that before. It won’t have been him.  
“…What kind of name is Biscuit?” Donut could barely hear the voice of, who he could only assume was the other teen Michael was with.  
“Caboose, it’s Donut. Not Biscuit.” Donut moved back to the present when he heard Doc. The thing that kept him grounded.  
“Doc!! You’re here too!”  
“Of course!” Donut grinned. “We are always together ‘Boose. Now, who is this cutie.”  
The smaller of the two partners was instantly squeezing the others hands to reassure him while Church flushed, glaring slightly behind his glasses at the two.  
“This is Church! Washingbubbles cousin!”  
“…It’s Leonard Church, but you call me Leonard and I’ll fucking kill you.”  
“Well, Church! Nice to meet you!”  
It’s almost as if the threat bounced right off Donut, as Church noticed it hadn’t even affected him in the slightest.  
“Yeahhhhh. Washingbubble had to go to … something and left Church with me!” Caboose grinned and looked to Church who scowled back.  
“Oh, isn’t Wash on the soccer team? I saw them training on the field as we came into school.” Doc answered, looking towards the window where it showed the field where a team was practicing.  
“That has to be Washingtub!” Michael excitedly moved to the window and pointed out to one of the players. That was before a bark resonated through the halls and into the cafeteria, causing everyone to go quick but Caboose’s head snapped around, his face lighting up more than Donut had ever seen. “Freckles!”  
It was moments before a large bluey-grey Great Dane came running into the cafeteria, spotting his owner and ran through everyone to jump up on the tall figure of Caboose, starting to lick his face, large tail wagging.  
“…What the fuck is that thing….” 

**“Oh this is normal.”**


	9. The Car Ride of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hang out day for the 'freelancers', but whose that girls and why does Carolina want to deck her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I really liked writing!! There isn't a lot of Connie in this chapter, mainly cause I have never actually written for Connie but I gave it my best shot, I hope it wasn't too OOC as I did try my best with it.  
> Anyway, there is also the introduction of Texas in this as well who I'm sure will make another appearance later in a future chapter.

“Hey, I’m going out!” Carolina was already by the door when she called out to her family, mainly her brother and cousin unsure if her father was even home yet.  
It was late Thursday afternoon and earlier in the week Lydia had organised plans with her friends, mainly Daniel York, Alex Dakota, Alice Dakota and Connie. Lydia still hadn’t even figured out Connie’s last name, which worried her slightly, but it wasn’t like her friend was an international super-spy or anything.

“Where do you think you are going, Carolina?” Carolina turned to see her father at the top of the stairs, green eyes staring down at her as she stood in front of the door in a hoodie, jeans and boots. “You very well know you have school in the mornin’”  
“Yes, I know,” Carolina answered back with a hard stare of her own. “I’m back before ten, but I’m going to hang out with some of my _friends_ , father.”  
“Those people.” There was a huff as he began to descend the stairs. “You know very well they do not fit in with you.”  
“I think that’s for me to decide,” Carolina told him, grabbing her keys, wallet and phone from where she placed them and moved to the door, opening it.  
“Carolina--!”  
“No father!” Lydia turned back. “I’ll be back by 10. Goodnight.” She moved outside, door slamming behind her as she moved down the slightly long driveway that connected to her house.  
Alex had promised to pick everyone up and Carolina knew they would probably be there waiting for her by the time she got there, and she was right.  
As she got to the end of the driveway she saw the Toyota the twins, well mainly North, as Alex and Alice’s parents knew South could be a bit reckless with her driving, drove to see North in the driver’s seat with York and South in the back.  
“Front seat is mine then I guess.” There was a small smile from the red-headed female as she opened the door and pulled herself into the passenger’s seat aside from Alex who chuckled.  
“Of course boss,” Carolina still didn’t really get why the others called her that, “Besides you know you South likes her space in back and Connie takes up so little space, so York prefers it back there.”  
“You bet I do. So spacey.” York laughed. “But I get dibs on the song choice cause I gave up my front seat spot.”  
“Bo, fuck no!” South shot back. “This isn’t your car dork. My choice.”  
“Fuck no your choice is horrible.”  
Lydia rolled her eyes as the argument between them ensued, pulling the door shut as her other hand grabbed the seatbelt and once she heard it click she decided this argument was already too much.  
“Shut up the both of you. I choose and if you want to fight me, bring it on. You know I can take either of you.” Carolina grumbled, tapping a few buttons on the stereo.  
“I swear if there is another fight in this car about that radio, you can all drive yourselves,” North answered as there was whining from the backstreet.  
Carolina saw out of the corner of her eye, North pull out into traffic, well what little traffic there was at this time of day, as the car made its way towards Connie’s, there last stop before their usual hangout spot.

“So how are you and Connie, South?” The red-head looked back at the girl with dyed tips to see her roll her eyes.  
“That’s all you ask, didn’t you ask me that this morning?”  
“No. Last time I asked was last month.”  
“So you are gonna ask every month or something because I don’t think I could take that.”  
“Sis be nice, she just wants to make sure you both are happy.” North scolded his sister.  
“Whatever mother.”  
“Sooo Lydia, how is your cousin doing? Is he settling in alright?” York was quick to change the subject, leaning forward to place his chin on the shoulder part of the chair behind Carolina, but she could feel part of his chin on her shoulder anyway.  
“I mean, he’s okay, I knew he isn’t used to here yet but I hear he had a good day at school.” Carolina shrugged. “Something about meeting Wash’s friends and if he has, I just. Wow. I doubted he would even get along with them. I mean Tucker and Caboose, they can be a bit much sometimes.”  
“Come on, Caboose is awesome.” North shot back, glancing over, and turning his attention fully back to the road. “He’s like a human version of that dog he owns. A giant cuddlier.”  
“Yeah but I mean, Caboose is all talking and cuddles and Leonard? He’s one giant angry mess.” Carolina answered, looking out the window and taking a mental note that they were closing in on Connie’s location.  
“Connie is waiting outside her house, she says to hurry the fuck up North.”  
“Yeah no thanks, I doubt she wants you dead Alice.”  
“Don’t fucking call me that _Alexander_.” 

It wasn’t that long before North had pulled up aside the house that Connie lived in, the shortest of the ‘Freelancers’ standing by the fence and as soon as she was in the car the brown haired female starting joking about North’s driving skills, but it wasn’t long before she was quiet. Well not all quiet, Carolina could hear South and Connie’s whispering from where she sat and looking back in the revision mirror, and noticing how happy they were. Carolina smiled.  
For once Lydia wished she had that. If she was honest, she had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, she had never been interested in anyone of either gender so she wasn’t even sure if she could feel romantic attraction towards ... well, anyone.  
Sometimes it made her sad, but then she remembers whispering in her ear, laughs and colours. Sand coloured with ... almost an ice blue colour accompanying it.  
When she thought about that, or even remember anything about it, she could feel happiness in her stomach, something she had never felt. Not even with her friends or family. Well, the family that truly made her happy anyway.  
It was almost like it was a different kind of happiness and Carolina didn’t know if it made her scared, anxious, happy or angry. Angry this person she had memories of, whoevers memories they were, had found love and left her with these memories to torture her.  
Or if the memories were there to tell her, convince her love was possible.  
“Boss we are here.” North’s nudge and voice pulled her back into the present where she noticed they had arrived at the ice cream parlour they usually hung, which even South had to admit had the best ice cream in the town.

Hearing one of the other car doors close, Carolina pulled off her seatbelt and climbed out, the door closing as she followed her friends and fellow ‘freelancers’ into the parlour, joining the line.  
“So, flavour today.” York hummed, knowing their tradition of choosing flavours for each other, mostly the ones they knew the person they chose for hated it and then they would all end up swapping.  
“Hey York, you know I’m not all mean, soooo. Hon, you get bubblegum.” Connie grinned, one of her many nice choices as all of them knew York fucking _loved_ bubblegum ice cream, and they watched the brown-haired male’s eyes lit up. “Yes, yes you can thank me whenever.”  
“Well, I’m choosing for you today Connie and you know I’m not that merciful.” There was a small smirk from Carolina to her smaller friend who just frowned. “I think the only flavour we have never actually tried is the Honey-Lavender.”  
“Yeah cause it sounds gross.” South made a yacking sound before she laughed. “Hey, Caro, why don’t you try the cookie dough?”  
There was a glare that was shared now between Alive and Lydia, both knowing very well Carolina had never been a fan of Cookie Dough anything.  
“Whatever.” There was just a shrug.  
“And for my dear sister, why don’t you have some of the rainbow unicorn stuff? I mean I knew the stuff was popular on Instagram but I mean man.” North huffed, looking at it through the window that showed the ice cream parlour workers scoop out ice creams for people. “And I guess that means Dan, you are choosing for me.”  
“You know I am.” Daniel hummed as he looked at his choices. “But I think I’ll stick with good old fashion Neapolitan.”  
“Sounds good.” Carolina saw the taller of the two men take the others hand and smiled slightly.  
“Well, shall we?” Caro grinned, moving to stand in the small line, the others moving over with her.

It wasn’t even long before it was their turn to order, but before Carolina could get a word out, a girl not much taller than Carolina herself with long blonde hair, cut in front of them.  
“Hey, can I get—“  
“Excuse me!” Carolina huffed, grabbing the woman’s shoulders, hearing ‘ohhhh’ and ‘oh shit’ from behind her. “You know there is a lin—“  
She stopped when she saw the face of this woman. Stern black eyes, pursed lips, a fringe of blonde hair.  
“Yeah? You wanted to say something.”  
For some reason, Carolina couldn’t say anything. Something about her face, something about her body language reminded her of someone. Someone she obviously disliked, because she could feel the anger in her stomach.  
“Caro—“ York hissed, nudging her which pretty much did nothing as the staring contest continued.  
“Well if you aren’t going to say anything.” The woman turned back around to continue ordering.  
It was only then, Carolina realised she had memories of someone very much like her. Black blur, bossy. _Better than Carolina._  
“Carolina, what was that?” Connie asked, moving beside her as after a moment the woman moved away and North moved to order for them while the others moved out of the line with Lydia.  
“I … Just.” The female shook her head. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  
“But you never freeze like that before boss.”  
“I said don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

But it wasn’t nothing. Carolina didn’t know why she made her so mad. She needed to know why. Why was that girl so familiar, and why did she make her feel like she was now good at nothing?  
Why were these emotions so strong towards her?


	10. The First of Colour, Not Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of past finally take a turn and Doc and Donut finally learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went nowhere I thought it was going to go when I began, but I'm actually really happy with how it turned out!!

_“Grif! Grif!” It was a blur of colours, stretching around him as Grif turned desperate to find the voice calling out to him. It sounded so familiar, so much like Richard… Like Simmons… “Grif get out of the way!”_  
_There was gunfire he heard but his mind dismissed it, focusing almost wholly on the voice. Trying to figure out who exactly it was, he knew it sounded like Simmons but. This was a memory so it couldn’t be Simmons. Just couldn’t be._  
_“Grif! You idiot, get moving!” What did they m—Suddenly it all made sense as pain raced through the tan man’s being, as he began to struggle to breathe._  
_It felt like something had turned the world upside down, felt like something had caused the memory to become a dream._  
_Now the blurs of colours were still, letting Grif make out a picture, however the voices? They weren’t anything. He could just hear static and it hurt. Making the pain that started in his chest, even more intense._

_Maroon armour ran towards him and Grif noticed everything shifted and it took moments before he realised he had fallen back into something, unable to tell just what ground he was exactly on. It was moments before that maroon armour appeared in his vision again, kneeling beside him, looking back and … almost yelling._  
_What exactly Dexter didn’t know, but it was moments before the Maroon soldier, pulled his helmet off and Grif’s breath stopped._  
_It was Simmons. But why, was Simmons really in this memory? Or was it a dream?_  
_He felt himself try and speak, what he didn’t know, and it was almost as if Dream Simmons, or was it Memory Simmons, were having a conversation._  
_It was moments before more armour appeared in his vision. Pink, Purple, A standard Red, Aqua, Steel and Yellow, Another aqua… Standard Blue…_  
_It was starting to fade out and as he looked back to Simmons, he realised the man was crying, tears dripping onto the armoured gloves he had on._  
_He watched as his hand moved to his cheek and Simmons look up. Was he saying something? He had to be saying something because now Simmons was even more distressed._  
_Well, Fuck._

__

Just like that, the dream was over, Grif was now sitting up on his bed, feet over the side on the ground, and he just stared out his window at the night sky. He could still feel the pain in his chest, but his thoughts were more towards something else.  
Why was Simmons there? Was this just a dream? Then why did it feel so much like it had happened before? It was almost as if he knew Simmons from another life. A life with armour and his … whoever those other guys were with him.  
Why were they a blur before that then, and why could he now see them but not hear them? So many unanswered questions had Grif reaching for his mobile which was on his bedside table.  
He had to call Simmons, find out if he knew anything.  
But he stopped. Why would Simmons know anything? It was so much more likely that this was just a dream and nothing else. So ringing Simmons and causing him more anxiety? Grif didn’t want that.  
It was his dream, which meant it was his problem and no one else’s. Not even Simmons.  
Grif won’t live if that caused his anxiety to rise even a little, Richard was that one person he pretty much told everything. So to keep anything from Simmons? Wasn’t really something Dexter wanted to do.  
….He needed a snack. 

“Grif,” Grif didn’t exactly know how he was still awake. That nightmare had been at two am, almost seven hours ago and since he had woken up from it, he hadn’t slept. So his name was the last time on his mind. “Grif?”  
“What’s wrong with him…?” He barely even heard the voices beside him as he sat in the cafeteria, forehead leaning on his arms and eyes on the wood of the bench.  
“Dexter!” A hand on his shoulder, brought him back and he slowly raised his head to see Simmons beside him and he looked around, seeing Donut sitting aside him looking past him and Grif assumed he was looking for Doc.  
His attention moved back to Simmons who was adjusting his glasses and looking at him with a concerned expression. For right now, Grif didn’t need that look anywhere near him.  
“What’s going on Dexter?” Simmons was serious and his tone of voice didn’t need to tell Grif, but he just shrugged back.  
“I’m fine Richard, well I mean. Not completely obviously. Just had a bad night sleeping.”  
It was then he was tugged and Grif sighed, knowing Simmons wanted to speak to him alone. He didn’t want to, but knowing Simmons would be more insistent, Grif forced himself up and let himself be pulled away from everyone else.  
“Did your parents do something again Dexter?” Grif looked up at Simmons and then shrugged. “Dexter if they did something—“  
“Richard they didn’t alright. Just had trouble sleeping.” Grif replied, grumbling the last part and looked away.  
“You barely ever have trouble sleeping.”  
“Yeah well, I did last night! Now, will you drop it?!” Grif grumbled, he knew he wasn’t acting like someone who wasn’t okay but really how could he act like he was? Really when was ‘healthy’ confusion his thing anyway?  
“Grif…” Simmons looked taken back. “Whatever is going on, you can tell me.”  
“I know Simmons.” Grif turned, hands going to his pockets and he moved back towards Donut and Doc, who had obviously joined his boyfriend.  
The teen moved to sit across from the couple, moving his arms before dropping his head on them. He could feel Simmons, Doc and Donut giving each other small worried looks.  
“Would you fuckers not. I’m tired and sick of this shit today so just don’t.”  
“Uh, we weren’t doing anything Grif!”  
“Cut the bullshit Donut, we both know how fucking weak that lie is.”  
It went quiet and Grif just let himself drift off, away from his current situation. Almost back to that dream, it was as if it was pulling him back in, but as soon as that pain hit him, he couldn’t be there. He opened his eyes and stared down at the wood before sighing.  
Why did he dream that? The pain felt too real to just be a dream. But how was that a memory he had? He had never been in an experience like that before.  
Was it from another life? Pfft, like he believed in that sort of thing, but maybe it was true… What was even the possibility of him meeting Simmons in another life anyway? Something like. One Billion to one?  
Whatever it was, it wasn’t really possible to be from another person’s life anyway, right?

“Oh hey, Simmons! I know this really cute guy, I want to set you up. Can I?” Grif lifted his head at that, setting up HIS boyfriend? Oh no he didn’t—Wait. Donut didn’t know.  
“Uh…” Simmons looked to Grif who just was lifting his head at the time. “A-Actually Donut, I’m already seeing s-someone so. Uh. N-No thanks…”  
Grif blinked. Simmons just said he was in a relationship. Oh heck yes. A small smirk grew on Grif’s face, knowing the next question that was going to come out of Donut or Doc’s mouth, who would be the first to strike?  
“You’re in a relationship?” Doc was the one to ask, surprising Grif slightly, and Grif watched Donut lean close to his partner and whisper something with the usual Donut excitement.  
“What was that?” Grif grumbled, raising an eyebrow, Donut looking over and winking.  
“Oh, nothing~”  
“That so isn’t nothing, you know something.”  
“Oh maybe.” Donut grinned and leaned against Doc’s side, Grif knowing they were holding hands under the table.  
Grif just huffed, looking at Simmons, whose face was redder than Grif has seen it in a while, and moved one arm under the table to take the taller man’s hand.  
“Donut?”  
“Hmm?”  
“You owe me twenty bucks.”  
“Why do I—“  
“I mean I don’t have to do this and its no one’s business.”  
Grif leaned over, placing a kiss to Simmons' cheek, moving away and put his head on his hand that was leaning against the table while Donut began to squeal about his ‘OTP’ or some bullshit, and Simmons went even redder.  
“G-Grif!”  
“What they already knew.”  
“W-What?!”


	11. It Was Written In The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream brings Alex and Daniel to change their relationship with someone close to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo. This wasn't actually meant to be a North/Wash/York chapter but I got inspired and had to. I wasn't even happy with some of the parts of this chapter but I'm happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys really enjoy it!!!!

The dreams that had been haunting Daniel for a long time were getting progressively weird until he was now here. The dreams, they almost seemed like they were leading up to something and the latest dream told him what exactly that was.  
_“So what do you think this new rookie will be like?” It was a voice, a voice he had heard many times in the past few weeks, not just when he was dreaming. It was Alexander’s, Daniel would know his voice anywhere._  
_There was something different though, Daniel could feel his hands on something cold, almost like steel, hear clinking closer than ever but it was still just a blur of colours._  
_“Daniel, you okay?” There was a moment before he felt the other person’s hand on his shoulder and suddenly the coloured blurs that surrounded him in these dreams. They were no long blurs, they were solid colours painting a picture for him._  
_He was in a room, bland steel colour, and he noticed he was sitting on a bunk and in his hands, a piece of amour he was putting on his leg. He almost stopped but he realised he wasn’t in control of his body, not even his speech because he could suddenly hear his voice. His own voice._  
_“I doubt he’ll be anything really, you know when we all started … well, you’ know.” His voice, HIS OWN FUCKING VOICE sounded different. Was this even him then?_  
_The man sitting on the bed with him, who was also putting on armour, like seriously what was with this armour anyway?, looked EXACTLY like Alexander. Not a copy, exactly. But he looked a little older, wiser, more experienced._  
_“Yeah, but I think he’ll be different. I don’t know what it is, but hasn’t Carolina been on the edge more than usual York?” He watched Alexander look up at him, purple eyes full of worry and York felt himself smile._  
_“I won’t worry about it.” Just like that, he was leaning across and sharing a kiss with the other, taller man._  
_He could feel it, the love in the kiss, the trust, the … well. Something. There was always something missing in their kisses, but their kisses always felt right._  
_That reminded him, why was he dreaming of this moment? Why was this moment so important? Of all the moments that he could finally see, it was this one. One where he, or a person like him maybe?, and Alexander, or someone who looked and acted like _Alexander, were talking in what Daniel assumed was their room. Talking about this Rookie.__  
_Wait. They were moving._  
_“You know we can’t keep Boss waiting, and you know she is introducing us to Agent Washington.” Wait. Washington? Could he be—No. No way.  
_“Yeah but he is brand new to the program, what makes him special?” York huffed, following behind North, feeling a helmet under his arm.  
_“Look. We don’t know York and you know what the Director would say if we asked.” Alexander looked back. “We just got to trust he knows what he is doing.”  
_“That’s what you always say.” York replied, noticing them stop in front of the door and his brain, for some reason knew it was a cafeteria.  
_A smaller cafeteria, like there was a bigger one here, and Alexander looked back, their eyes connecting and he could hear Alexander ask ‘You ready?’ and he could almost hear himself replying._____

_____ _

_No. That would mean—That’s Alexander. But how could this actually be Alexander? This wasn’t his life!, however, York already knew these weren’t dreams. The pain from them was too real to be a dream. It meant … In one life, York still couldn’t believe _North was in more than one life, Alexander wasn’t his partner. He was someone else’s. But why did he have Alexander’s old-life-lover’s memories? Why did it sound like him?__  
_“Finally you two are here.” York snapped back into it to see a girl staring at him, aqua armour on and as soon as he looked at her face._  
_Carolina. Lydia. She was here too._  
_“Can we get this over with?” York’s head moved to look at—SOUTH. Her too? Was he—Wait … Was this once his life too? Was this his old-life memories?_  
_“Now these two are here I’m sure.” York noticed a giant man in white and orange armour sitting down, helmet off, heard him huff and York swore he almost … Knew him._  
_It was then the door behind him opened and Carolina crossed his arms._  
_“Agent Washington reporting!” York looked at the taller man in purple and green before turning and noticed a smaller man, well smaller than him anyway, standing there. “I-I was um… Told to meet here for my assignment with Agent Carolina?”_  
_“David. Take off your helmet. This isn’t a mission?” David? Washington? It was him. It was Washington.  
_He didn’t even notice the rookie take off his helmet before he heard Alex’s voice in his head again. ‘Holy crap, York. He’s—Holy crap he’s cute.’  
_That told him everything. It was Wash, he didn’t even need to look at the Rookie. Suddenly the need to puke rose in his body.  
_He needed to wake up.____

_____ _

The last things he heard in his heads as he woke, ‘I love you David Washington, Alexander Dakota.’, was he involved with David in a past life? A relationship with both Alexander and David? How would that even work?  
He didn’t have time to think about it as many things happened after that. Being sick, Alex and him talking about that dream, Alex admitting he had similar dreams, but with blurs of colour like his previous memories were.  
Daniel and Alexander then came up with an idea. To see if David was really that one. If somehow that Agent Washington was David Washington, one of the best Strikers on the Soccer team.

That got them to where they were now.  
“Have you were thought.” York could feel the grin on his face, hearing Alexander’s voice in his head when he didn’t continue, ‘Daniel, get on with it please.’ “Have you were thought, memories are like. The worst things ever. Of all time?”  
“I mean—“ Alexander watched David began to speak, squeezing Daniel’s arm when Wash suddenly stopped, eyes widening as he stared at them.  
‘It is him.’ Alexander could hear how breathless Daniel was as if he was still wrapping his head around this. Wrapping his head around the fact that these dreams. Had been real. That these dreams had once been them. That they weren’t dreams at all, but memories.  
“How do you…” Both Daniel and Alexander’s full attention was on the dyed blonde haired man as David stared at them, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. “How do you know that…?”  
“We know plenty Agent Washington.” Daniel lowered his voice, staring right at Wash, who’s just stared at them again, mouth open.  
“Wai… T-Those dreams aren’t dreams…?” Wash whispered to them. “I… I what…?”  
It suddenly dawned on Wash. If these were real. If he had been this ‘Agent Washington’ who had been, from what he could figure, in a relationship with ‘Agent York’ and ‘Agent North Dakota’ then … he had lost them. They …. Wash had let them die, let them die ALONE. Without him and each other.  
Memories poured into his head but one significant one stayed with him. 

_“Hey you know something?” That voice. David knew he could pick that voice out a crowd. “When we get outta here, we should go back to Earth ya’know? Start a family. Well Adopt cause let’s face it we can’t have kids without a girl. But seriously. We should go back to Earth and be a family.”_  
_“You know, that actually sounds like a great idea.” That voice too. He could pick that one out of a crowd too, but he could also feel the owner's stomach moving as he talked and breathed. “What about you Wash? You up for an adventure, raising kids on Earth with us?”_  
_“Hmmmm yeah…” Was he drowsy? “I think I’m up for that adventure…”_  
_“Awwwww seems like the Rookie needs some sleep.”  
_“Well, he has had a long day Daniel. We all have.”__

_____ _

“David?!” He could hear the panic in North’s voice and suddenly he realised something… He was on the ground. Well sort of. Both Daniel and Alexander were holding him up, David leaning against both.  
“What the fuck?! You scared the crap out of us!” Daniel hissed, but David could hear the panic in his voice too.  
“….I….” Wash didn’t even know what to say and moved slightly so they didn’t have to hold him up. “H-How are we all here… W-Whats the chance we are met in that past life…?”  
He felt stupid even saying it, but they had brought it up first. It meant they believed it too right? He probably sounded stupid to them… God Wash shut up.  
“So this is our Wash.” David looked over, noticing Daniel’s smile. “But … How exactly would this work? Do we just pick up from where we were … Well I mean not fully pick up from there but.”  
“It might be a good idea if we talk about this first.” Alexander answered. “Is it still in our interest to be in a relationship like that…? I mean … Just because our other-life selves were in a relationship doesn’t mean that’s what we want in this life.”  
“He um … Has a point.” Wash answered, looking to the taller blonde and then the brunette before looking to the ground. “Um so … how do you want to do this…?”  
It was a moment before Wash even realised North and York were talking again, not verbally but in their heads like they did and Wash just kept staring down. Not speaking, just yelling at himself mentally.  
‘North. Well what do you think?’  
‘Well I mean. I really like Wash, but do we want to do this? Polyamory isn’t easy and do you want to be in a relationship with him? Would he agree to keep quiet about our relationship?’  
‘Alex, slow down. If you want me to be honest.’ The tanner of the two men paused for a moment. ‘It is like something here is missing. Not with you or anything. But it feels like someone else should be here with us and … it feels like it should be David.’  
‘I know what you meant and I …’ Alex paused and Daniel noticed the look in his eyes, so he moved to take his partners hand.  
‘Alexander, you know nothing bad will happen. We are here for each other. We always have and that’s not going to change.’ It felt slightly weird. Usually this was the other way around, well not always but sometimes. However it made Alexander smile anyway and suddenly the blonde remembered. Smiling and laughing with the two men he loved one day.  
‘I think it’s a good idea.’ Alex told him. ‘But we have to respect Wash’s wishes. It won’t just be us.’  
‘Then I think its best if we stop freaking him out.’  
The two looked to Wash who was still looking at the ground and North moved to take one of the Wash’s hands, that had previously been fidgeting with the other, trying to make everything less awkward for himself.  
“Well. We are going to speak and then we want your honest choice Wash.” York’s voice made Wash look up, thanking any sort of god that they were speaking again. “That cool?”  
It was a nod that made North speak this time, continuing what his partner had been saying. “Maybe at least trying it would be a good idea.” North told them. “I’m sure um…” God this wasn’t awkward at all. “I’m sure York finds you as cute and attractive as I do.”  
There was the blush, crossing from Wash’s face to his ears and high lightening every freckle on his face and neck.  
“Heck yeah I do.” York grinned in response but it was a small ‘Wash’s opinion Daniel.’ That set him back to their objective. “But we want you to be comfortable to, so if you don’t want this. If you just want to be friends then we will forget this and support you as friends as best we can.”  
Wash looked from one to the other, a small smile forming. “I … um…” He felt shy and could feel the blush worsening. “I would honestly love to be in a relationship with you guys…. I know it won’t be easy but—“  
There was a squeak as Daniel moved Wash’s face and pressed his lips against his, a small ‘Hey!’ coming from North, who then laugh and Wash moved back, looking down.  
“You should at least wait until he is ready York.  
“Aww but he’s too cute Alex, plus. Now I actually have permission to kiss him.”  
“Whatever you say but the next kiss is mine.” North smirked, as Wash just whined and moved to peck a kiss to North’s cheek.  
“Then lean down…” Wash still looked super shy but North leaned down and it was only a moment before his lips and the smallest of the three’s lips touched his.  
The kiss was only for a moment before one of them, Wash didn’t know how, moved away and Wash felt like he was finally home.

**Home for the first time in what seemed like eternity.**


	12. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to get Ice cream ends with an old friend showing up.

The events of the last week and a bit were probably the most chaotic David Washington has ever experienced in his seventeen years of life. With his new relationship, you know that tall blonde and tall-ish brown-haired man, with half-yearly exams coming up, and with everyone acting stranger than usual.  
Like how Simmons and Grif were dating, Wash couldn’t have imagined they ever would despite half the school ‘shipping’ them together, and the couple could thank some random kid putting their ‘little kiss in the cafeteria’, as the school termed it, upon the school forum, which was for students only, so that now everyone in the school knew not to mention some of the parents.  
That wasn’t the only thing though. Since not long after Wash came home that first day in his new relationship, he noticed Carolina more down than usual. Like she had something on her mind, and no many times he asked she said nothing even though she was still as down as that first day. It bothered Wash because while he knew she was sometimes thinking about their mother’s death and so on … He hadn’t seen her like this for so long and it was usually an emotion she didn’t show.

It wasn’t just her that was acting weird either. Church... well weird was normal for him but he was weirder than usual. Caboose too. Sometimes Wash joked that they could be dating in secret but. Did he really believe that? Not really. Church was … how to put this lightly … Not fond of relationships or … happiness in general. Mostly because it was normal and he was most definitely not.

It was also the first time that Wash would be going out with Alex, York, and Carolina’s friends. After a week the two men had decided to invite Wash along to their little outing. At first, Wash can remember saying no, that he had to study for these exams coming up, but even Carolina, as much as she was hesitant about letting Wash go with them, was insistent he takes a break for studying.  
So here he was, waiting outside his house on the curb with his sister and cousin. Church wasn’t going with them, more so waiting with them before he left to do … well, whatever he was going to do that day.  
“So why is Wash going with you again?” Wash could hear Church over his music, which wasn’t even on that high of a volume, to begin with, and pulled out an earphone, turning to glare at his cousin.  
“Alexander and Daniel kind of … insisted.” Carolina answered, looking over at her younger brother and then Wash sighed.  
“I’m friends with them.” He answered.  
“We didn’t ask.” Church huffed. “Like we care anyway.”  
“Then why bring it up?”  
“Because its weird. This is like. Carolina’s thing isn’t it?”  
“Yeah. It is.” Wash looked at his sister with an apologetic look, her ignoring it, or maybe not seeing it?, before back to the road noticing a van coming down the street. “And I didn’t want to do but she insisted I take a break from study. So did Alexander and Daniel.”  
“You are so weird,” Church grumbled, noticing the van. “That them?”  
“Yeah.” Carolina nodded. “North told me ahead of time that because there weren’t enough seats in the Toyota he would be coming in the family van. So I’m at least guessing that’s it.”  
Wash’s phone pinged, him moving to pull it out of his pocket before he nodded in agreement to Carolina. “It’s them.”  
“How—No wait. Let me guess. One of them texted you?”  
“Daniel did yeah.”  
It was only a moment before the van pulled up, the passenger door opening and Alex waved from the front seat.  
“Hey you two, you coming?” He grinned. “Who’s sitting in front anyway?”  
“I’ll sit in the back with York.” Wash waved his hand, moving to pull open the sliding door, before moving to sit beside York.  
Alice Dakota was sitting in the very back, feet against York’s seat, and maybe kicking it because Wash could see York glaring back at her after a moment. Seeing David however, the brunette turned his attention to him, smiling and moved so he was behind North’s seat, Wash taking the middle seat beside him, in hope of avoiding South’s kicking feet.  
“David, in the back, as you can probably see, is my sister Alice—“  
“Don’t call me that North!”  
“It’s your name, South.” Carolina just shook her head, putting on her seatbelt and closed the front door while Wash leaned over and closed the sliding door.  
“-We are going to pick up her girlfriend now before we head to the ice cream parlor,” North explained. “First seatbelt David.”  
“I know.” The blonde grinned, pulling on his seatbelt and once the tallest in the car heard it click, he pulled out back into traffic, after making sure there were no cars or other vehicles. “Also it’s a pleasure to meet you … South?”  
He looked back unsure and the woman with faded pinkish-purple tips just nodded, arms crossed as she stared at him before leaning forward, arms now against the back of the seats.  
“So what makes blondie here so special?” She asked, eyes scanning him and her eyebrow raised. “Yeah, you’re Lydia’s brother. But she never brought you along before. So what’s different.”  
“It was my idea, _Alice_ ,” York answered, pulling Wash towards him, getting a yelp from the tiny blonde who flushed as well.  
“Oh, you wanna go half-pipe?!”  
_“Half-pipe…?”_  
_“Don’t ask David.”_  
“I'm smarter than that.” Daniel frowned at her. “Besides after getting a scolding from Alexander here after our last fight. I don’t really want to fight you.”  
“You’re just scared ‘cause you know I can kick your butt.” The blonde grumbled, bitterly.  
“That too.”  
“Move on will you both.” Alex sighed, hands gripping the steering wheel and looked back at the three of them in the mirror. “He’s here, so just move on.”  
“We can still take him home.”  
“ **Alice** , shut up!” Carolina finally snapped, looking back with fire in her eyes. “He’s here and I swear if you are saying we kick my brother out of this car, so help me god, I’ll kick you out of the car.”  
South looked taken back, staring at Carolina who turned around, arms crossed. Wash watched his sister, frowning.  
Something was definitely wrong with her.  
North looked back at the back before looking to Carolina and as he pulled up out the front of Connie’s house, he leaned over towards her.  
“South let your girlfriend know we are here.” He told her before his voice dropped to a whisper. “Boss, what’s going on.”  
“When were you going to tell me you and Dan were dating my brother.” She looked over, glaring at him, causing North to flinch and stare at her with wide eyes. “Yeah, I know.”  
“How do you—“  
“I'm not blind like. Well, pretty much everyone else at our school, plus…” She went quiet for a moment, glancing back at Washington. “I have never seen him so happy.”  
“He’s happy…?”  
“Yeah. He is.”  
North smiled slightly, before realizing she was changing the subject and shook his head. “Lydia, you shouldn’t change the subject.” The red-head just went quiet, looking out the window as she noticed Connie moving down from her house, waving at her brother, who was by the door.  
South just leaned over, opening the door and moved out to meet her girlfriend. Wash watched them talk for a moment before the shorter of the two, leaned past the taller and looked to Washington for a moment before there was even more whispering.  
“Get in the car already.” Wash looked to the front when he heard his sister, the two females outside glancing over and exchanging a few more words before moving towards and then into the van, South going first.  
As the brunette waited for Alice, she held her hand out to Washington smiling slightly. “You’re Lydia’s brother, right? I’m Connie.”  
“David.” He answered, shaking her hand. “Ah no. Wash sorry. Please don’t call me David.” The sentence made Connie’s eyebrow raise in suspicion before she nodded and moved to sit beside South, both females seat belting up.  
“Mind getting the door Wash?” David shivered slightly as he heard York in his ear and nodded, leaning over and with a bit of a struggle pulled the door closed.

_“David.” There were arms wrapped around him, causing the teen with dyed hair to jump slightly before looking back at the elder male, who happened to be his boyfriend._  
_“Marcus.” David squeaked, smiling slightly, taking a step back and turned towards him, hand moving to take one of the taller male’s hands in his own. “You should be getting to class._  
_The bald headed teen just frowned, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it out to Wash, causing the blonde to blink. Turning slightly he put the books in one of his arms in his locker before turning back to Marcus Maine and took the piece of paper._  
_“What is it?”_  
_There was soft purrs and growls from him and Wash just frowned, doing as Maine asked and opened it. Reading over what it said, Wash’s eyes couldn’t leave the page to even look back up at the male. “You… You got in…” His voice went quieter. “And you are leaving in two days…”_  
_There were softer growling and Wash shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I’m happy for you.” Wash put on his best smile, eyes moving to look at Maine as he held out the piece of paper. “What does this mean for us though Marc…?”_  
_Wash watched as the taller took the paper back in his hands, eyes on it instead of David as he didn’t answer._  
_“Marcus…?”_  
_“….Don’t want you to have to only hear from me in letters and have to love me.” The teen told Wash, moving to take one of David’s hands, thumb stroking his hand. “Better if I leave and leave take our memories with me, David.”_  
_David froze up slightly, staring at him. He always knew this was a possibility but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. He forced out a deep breath, which helped lessen his tears._  
_“If that’s what’s best.” David nodded, looking down at their hands. “You’ll send letters to me yeah…? I want to know you are still okay and stuff.”_  
_“Will try,” Marcus answered. “You want to see me off and should we leave it here David…?”_  
_David stopped to ponder. He wanted to see his, now, ex-boyfriend off, but with the pain, he was now feeling. Could he do that and not cry? David didn’t want to find out. It would be easier just to leave the relationship were they stood and move on._  
_“…It will be hard to see you leave Marcus.” Wash told him, biting his lower lip. “I want to see you off… But it is probably better we leave it here.”_  
_There was just a nod from Marcus, moving his hand back. Another soft growl left his throat which causes David to look up at him again and smile before nodding. After a moment, he quickly signed a small goodbye to Maine, who replied with his own goodbye before the bald-headed man turned and walked off leaving Wash to watch._  
_Turning away, Wash pulled his books slowly back out of his locker with shaky hands. It was okay. He had to assure himself._  
_That didn’t stop the tears from appearing in his eyes, as he took deep breaths and moved a hand to wipe them away as he grabbed his bag. Pulling it over his shoulder, he shut his locker and moved off to his geometry class, trying his hardest to leave his sorrow at that spot. In the past._

_____ _

“Hey Wash, come on man we are almost back at your place.” Wash snapped back into reality as he felt himself being shaken.  
Blinking tears out of his eyes, the blonde looked over at Daniel to see him frowning, and then the brunette leaned over to whisper to him. “You alright Wash?”  
“Yeah.” Wash nodded his response, almost on auto-pilot. “Just thinking about something.”  
“Care to share?”  
“Not really. It’s not important.” He waved a hand dismissively, noticing North looking back at them in the mirror with a frown and repeated louder so Alexander could hear him “Really, I'm okay.”  
“If you say so.” Daniel just nodded, making eye contact with Alexander through the mirror.  
“Thanks for the ice cream by the way.” Wash hummed to them, undoing his seatbelt once they pulled up, noticing Carolina not moving as she was whispering with Alexander.  
He looked at the back, about to say goodbye to Alice and Connie when he realized they both had gotten out at Connie’s house and closed his eyes. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh before moving over to the door onto to stop when he felt a tug on his shirt. Looking back he saw York smile slightly.  
“Be careful okay? We will talk to you later?” Wash just nodded his response, smiling back only slightly before returning back to his original task. The door.  
Pulling it open, he pulled himself out before stopping. Something was off. Looking around, Wash tried his best to scan the area before seeing a teenager, only a few years older than him sitting beside the gate to his driveway. The man had looked up when the car had arrived and was now pushing himself up.  
“David.” His voice was scratchy and way deeper than Washington had last heard it, and the man just looked at him before signing to him. _“You look different.”_  
Wash was just frozen in place, staring at the man that was his only ex-boyfriend, Marcus Maine.  
“Uh-oh.” Wash could hear Carolina and the door opening before he heard York shuffling over. “What’s going on? Who is that?”  
“Do I need to get out of the car—“ Before Alexander could finish his sentence, Wash went barrelling at the taller man, knocking into him.  
As if he was expecting it, Maine wrapped his arms around Washington and spun around once, placing Wash back down and hugged him back, purring out an _‘I missed you’_.

**_“What the fuck!?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write that South called York 'Half-pipe'.


	13. The Start Of An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events with Maine and running into someone familiar.

_**“What the fuck?!”**_  
As Alexander ‘North’ Dakota, watched one of his partners hug another man, he could feel the rage boiling in his gut and jealously accompany it. He looked over to Daniel York, seeing him frown and didn’t look too pleased with the situation either.  
Pulling himself over and out through Lydia’s door, the woman moved an arm to stop him going any further towards Wash and the man he was hugging, which resulted in North looking over to her with unimpressed eyes.  
“He’s Wash’s old friend.” She answered, staring back with eyes just as stern. “He went through a lot. Besides. Wash is over him.”  
“Over him?!” York looked over distressed. “When was he …… not over him Lydia?”

 _Alexander looked over, watching Wash, who was sitting with a shorter girl in brown armor and very tall man, probably taller than North himself, eating and laughing._  
_“Earth to North.” North looked back to over to York, hearing his name and tilted his head slightly. “You alright?”_  
_North just hummed, eyes looking back to Wash and then York before he picked up a piece of potato on his fork and focused back on eating, rather than the man in silver and yellow armor he and Daniel York were in a relationship with._  
_The taller of the two sitting at the table watched as the smaller looked over to the table Wash was sitting out and sighed himself._  
_“Do we know what’s going on with him?” York’s voice lowered, looking back to Alexander who just shrugged._  
_“Not at all.” He answered. “It’s been almost a week Dan.”_  
_“Yeah.” York leaned back in his chair, suddenly not hungry and crossed his arms. “Maybe it’s a Wash relationship thing?”_  
_“That could be it.” North mumbled, glancing over to notice Wash glancing over at them before he quickly looked away, flushed and went back to talking to the taller man._  
_Alexander could feel jealousy in his gut and pushed his tray away, his appetite suddenly gone._  
_“You ever think Wash and Maine used to be something…?”_  
_Suddenly everything changed around him. He couldn’t hear and Alexander felt himself look around but the static in his ears made it seem like there was yelling, his eyes closing tight. When next he opened them he found himself under the table with York, arm over his body and he looked around, trying to see through the white mist that had just appeared._  
_Smoke Grenade?_  
_Was someone yelling—Wait! **Washington!**_  
_Alexander looked at Daniel, who was looking around frantically and Alexander turned to look, not daring to speak, however. Squinting, he managed to just see the outline of Washington under the table he had been at, eyes wide as he looked around. Alexander’s breath stopped when he noticed Maine had his arm over both Washington and Connie almost in a protective manner._  
_More static. More rhythmic? **G U N F I R E?**_

Alexander pushed himself past Lydia, her going to stop him, but he was moved around her arm towards Wash and Maine. What was he going to do? Say? Alexander didn’t know.  
York moved after him, grabbing his arm and frowned, them looking at each other.  
‘Alex—‘  
‘I know what I’m doing.’ He gave one of his partners a weak smile.  
‘You sure?’  
‘Positive. But I’m not letting him steal Wash again.’  
‘Again?’  
Alex just moved towards Wash and stopped behind him, moving a hand over his mouth as he let out a cough.  
It was a moment before the taller man’s eyes snapped open and looked at Alexander, eyebrow raised but didn’t stop hugging Washington.  
The smaller looked over as well and when Alexander noticed the tears in his eyes, any words that were on his tongue died and he just stared at Wash, eyes full of worry.  
“I-It’s okay Maine…” Wash’s voice was small and he pulled himself away, moving over to North who looked at him, moving a hand to his cheek which Wash pressed into. “I'm okay Alex…”  
North just frowned, eyes darting to York who had moved over to take Wash’s hand. Alex watched the brunette lean close to the man with dyed blonde hair.  
“ _Please tell me you aren’t leaving us for him_.” North could hear the distressed tone in Daniel’s voice, moving to take his other hand and squeezed it gently, hoping to reassure him.  
“N-Not in a million lifetimes…” Wash mumbled, sniffling and moved a hand to rub his eyes. “Maine…”  
He looked back at the taller man who was looking at them confused, hearing his name, however, made the man’s head tilt.  
“Maine left for the army…” Wash mumbled, looking back at them and moved so he was between the two other man and no one felt left out. “He was my boyfriend once but… That was years ago. Before that, he was one of my best friends.”  
There was a noise from Maine who then raised his head up slightly and smiled before signing something to Wash who nodded.  
“Yeah. I’ll text you later Marcus, I think … I have some explaining to do.”

Lydia ‘Carolina’ Church watched as her brother and his partners moved towards the house but something. Something was keeping her away, something was telling her not to go home.  
She needed a walk.  
Running a hand back through her hand, she waved to Maine who was walking off before moving the other way, down the street and away from herself.  
What was she even looking for? Was she looking for something? Carolina suppressed a sigh, her thoughts going haywire, and after a moment of trying to push her thoughts away, only to be unsuccessful, she began to look around hoping to instead distract herself.  
Unfortunately, while not looking where she was going, she bumped into another, toppling over them and had the breath knocked out of her.  
“Ow…” She heard from below her, opening her eyes, when did she close them?, to look down only to have her breath taken away from her again.  
Below her was a teenager, maybe around her age?, with darker skin and black curly hair. Her brown eyes staring up at her and she winced again, a hand moving to the back of her head.  
“Shit, I'm so sorry.” Carolina hissed, moving back and once she was up, held her hand out to the woman she knocked down.  
“You should be careful where you are going…” The woman mumbled, taking Carolina’s hand and pulled herself up with the freelancer's help.  
Once up, the slightly shorter woman looked to Carolina, about to thank her? Or maybe scold her? However, instead, the woman stared at Carolina and blinked, eyes then furrowing together.  
“Do I know you from somewhere?” The woman asked, moving her hand back from behind her head to cross her arms. “You look familiar.”  
Carolina blinked, looking over the other woman's features before humming. She did look awfully familiar but where from? “I… Well you look familiar, but I don’t think we have ever met,” Carolina answered. “What’s your name?”  
“Kimball. _Vanessa Kimball_.” The name took Carolina’s breath away and suddenly she was remembering something from … when?

 _“Carolina!” Hearing her name, Lydia found herself turning around, and did she hear clinking?, only to notice a man in steel and yellow armor running over._  
_The man stood before her, pulling off his helmet and that’s when the redhead noticed who exactly he was. David. It was her brother standing before her._  
_Carolina felt her breath be taken away from her, for what was it? The third time that day?. How was Wash here? Wait. Was this like those dreams she had been having?_  
_Her thoughts vanished as she heard herself talk._  
_“What’s up David?” She answered, raising an eyebrow at him before pulling off a helmet which Lydia found herself looking at._  
_Why was she in armor too? She didn’t even know if she could look around, but hell. She was going to at least try. Moving her head she glanced around, noticing lots and lots of people, in multiple colors of armors and tints._  
_Some of the colours looking extremely familiar at that. The surroundings looked familiar too. A mix of ‘green’, mountains and metal. Some sort of hideout? It would make sense since most of the buildings around here were decaying or either partly destroyed. Had some sort of battle happened here once? It made Lydia questioned just exactly what had happened here and why the woman’s memories had taken her here. To this point in time. Would she ever find out? Probably not._  
_Lydia narrowed her eyes and took one last look around. **Fuck**. Even the mountains looked like they had some sort of damage to them. Gunfire maybe—Wait. How the fuck would she know that?! She had never been around a gun let alone gunfire._  
_“It’s Washington, sis you know that.” There was a sigh and Carolina looked back to see Wash, with a hand just above the back of his chest armor near the back of his neck. “Anyway, have you seen Kimball? I haven’t seen her since we got back from The Armonia.”_  
_Kimball? Wasn’t that the name of the girl Carolina had just crashed into? Carolina tried to focus her brain to remember, but … she couldn’t. Why couldn’t she remember?_  
_‘ **Fuck**.’ Carolina found herself thinking and gritted her teeth._  
_“I’ll go find her Wash. You gonna be able to manage things here?” The freelancer in aqua armor turned away from her brother, just watching him while waiting for an answer before she headed off to find the General._  
_“Leave it to me, boss.” The former freelancer nodded, before turning off and moving off, leaving Carolina to sigh as she stared up at the structure she knew General Vanessa Kimball of the New Republic would be inside._  
_Moving up the stairs, she ignored some of the angry chatter from the members of the Federal Army of Chorus. They still didn’t really trust the New Republic and after all, they had been through. Who could blame them? It wasn’t like the New Republic trusted the Army of Chorus either, but now. After Donald Doyle’s death._  
_Kimball was in charge of both armies, against. What Carolina could describe as a man worse than her own father, which was a hard accomplishment._  
_Lydia watched as herself, was that right? Was it actually her? Well, she knew Wash only had one sister but maybe. In a previous life, Lydia wasn’t that sister. Who knew? Well, whomever it was, she watched them move inside and up some ruined stairs, how were they even still sturdy enough for her and her armor? Lydia didn’t know._  
_Maybe some space thing? Because this certainly doesn’t look like Earth. Well, not anywhere she had been._  
_The stairs were mostly in ruin, Lydia noticing her … other taking careful and almost calculated steps as she moved upstairs, the wood was cracked and splinted, that could leave anyone that was not careful and out of armor a really nasty wound. The handrail, well Lydia assumed there had been a handrail because what place with stairs doesn’t?, was torn down or in tatters sticking out at weird angels and looking sharp with pieces of wood sharpened, well not exactly sharped, to a point and Lydia shuddered thinking about how much it would hurt to get your hand on that._  
_Suddenly, as if sensing Lydia’s slight anxiety about this staircase, part of the wall beside the former freelancer gave out, falling onto the stairs and the part it fell on?_  
_Bye-bye. Carolina had been lucky enough to jump just as it collapsed, landing on the top of the stairwell having not had that much further to go anyway._  
_Looking back, Carolina let out a sigh before looking back at the hallway she had walked up to. A hallway going each way and a staircase going up. Even Lydia couldn’t help but sigh. Who would anyone find anyone here without an hour to spare?_  
_“Church can you read me?” Who was Church? Wait. Her cousin? But she hadn’t seen Leonard yet so wh—Holy shit._  
_The AI fragment Epsilon appeared in front of her, arms crossed and in tiny blue armor. Holy crap he was cute. Was he still Leonard though?_  
_“What’s up ‘Lina?”_  
_“You know damn well.” There was a huff from the former freelancer to the AI._  
_Time slowed for a moment and Lydia could have sworn she saw two more lights. One a lime green and another a purple-pink color. Where had she seen that before?_  
_“General Kimball is on the next floor, you go down the right corridor and it’s the last door.”_  
_“Thanks, Epis.”_  
_“No problem ‘Lina.”_  
_The girl with red hair, or Lydia assumed she had red hair from the small little pieces of red stands she could see here and there, moved up the stairs, which wasn’t in much better shape than the one from the ground floor to the first, Lydia found herself looking around, something her counterpart wasn’t doing as well._  
_The hallway Lydia and … Carolina was in now, reminded Lydia of the staircase and downstairs. It wasn’t as ruined but it was still pretty bad. Some of the wall across from the staircase was gone, probably outside?, and one of the window and part of the window sill above it had been destroyed, small pieces of rubble on the bottom of the window sill. Aside from that, rubble and wood were just scattered around almost forgotten._  
_That reminds her, why wasn’t her ‘counterpart’ looking around? With those people so on edge down there, why won’t they be up here ready for a sneak attack?_  
_Maybe it had something to do with her cousin, who was apparently small and now ... in armor, glowing and … well blue. Speaking of Leonard, where was he now? He had just disappeared when the red-head, who was called Carolina apparently or it was at least a nickname or a codename, had started climbing the stairs to the next level._  
_“Vanessa?” Lydia snapped back, noticing her counterpart, was that the right word?, had already gone down to the end of the hallway and had opened the door so both she and the woman spectating all this could see a woman with black hair and armor on was just sitting there, head in her hands._  
_Lydia’s focus was more on the room than the woman, however. Walls cracked and broken, so you could see into the room beside it on the right side, floors damaged and even at one part broken so much that if you stepped on the wrong spot, you would go plummeting into the floor below and probably the floor below that._  
_Chairs and desk were the best maintained but still damaged, from what the red-head could see, the wood on the desks cracked and most of the other furniture covered in wood or stone and probably dust._  
_Sighing at the devastation that must have happened here, Lydia moved to the woman once again._  
_Wait. That armor. Those colors._  
_**Sand and Ice?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my friend for helping me with a few little bits of this, mostly with needing to add stuff into this, cause I'm not the best at little details, and I'm not really sure if I'll continue this memory into the next chapter or go straight to something else. I do want to focus somewhere else, where I'm not sure yet, especially since they have been there in the first few chapters but I do definitely want to continue whats going on with these two.  
> If you guys wanna see something specific, let me know?


End file.
